GrayLu 2015
by Lotus-Archer
Summary: It's finally here! The week where we express our love for our otp in numerous ways. Prompts: Day 1: Myth/ Legend, Day 2: Tattoo, Day 3: Meeting the Parents/ Family, Day 4: Newlyweds, Day 5: Smile, Day 6: Bubble Bath, Day 7: What If
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Happy _late_ Gray Day, and Graylu Week! **

**Yes,I know I'm late,but the site was down yesterday so meh,whatever. Just glad it is back up and running again!**

 **Anyways,wow I struggled with these prompts, but they were fun to write! I tried my best lol since I have been on hiatus, looking and visiting colleges, issues with the family, but it is all good now! School's started and it is almost Fall! Woooo!**

 **Haha anywho, without a furthera-damn- do, here is Day 1 of Graylu Week!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail. All credits go to the godly Hiro Mashima! c:**

* * *

 _ **Day 1: Myth/Legend**_

The sun had finally settled itself behind the horizon, and was replaced by the ever-so beautiful full moon, it shined its soft light upon the frozen landscape down below, giving it a glimmering glow. Snow flurries fluttered down from the dark grey heavens, flooding the grounds of Crocus in white.

There were festive, heart-shaped lights streamed throughout the area,and balloons slowly wavered to and fro in the wind from where they were stationed at. Rose petals littered the sidewalks,and beautiful arrangements of several types of roses were placed throughout the town. Shimmering ribbons were looped around and tied up into adorably big bows on lamp-posts,adding a little flare to the rest of the lovely decorations the had townspeople put up days before.

It was Valentine's Day.

The capital was bustling with couples of all ages,genders and races.

The stores were selling out of fresh-cut flowers and the helium tanks were running low from all the heart-shaped balloons sold throughout the week. Men and women were hurrying into stores,buying last-minute gifts for their loved ones at home. Some had made reservations at fancy restaurants and surprised them with meaningful milestone gestures such as proposals, first kisses, or wonderful announcements about a new member coming into the family.

Yet everyone had their own way on how to express their love.

"Ah, Lucy my dear! So good to see you again kiddo." a caretaker greeted,gazing at the beautiful young woman.

She smiled at the kind, old man as she made her way through the large iron gates of the cemetery,

"Mr, Paladin, it's wonderful to see you once more too!"

Chuckling, the elder patted the young maiden's head with a leather-gloved hand,and gazed down at her with warm eyes, "How's the Mister and Missus?"

"They're doing well,thanks for asking!" she replied while adjusting her scarf,"My mother was actually wondering on if you liked the homemade raisin bread she gave to Mrs. Paladin last week?"

"Ohohoho! We loved it! That loaf was gone in two days!" Mr. Paladin said cheerfully as he fixed his black cap,"It was simply divine,and my wife would love to know the recipe if that would be alright with your mother. She wouldn't mind exchanging it for her homemade pecan pie!"

Lucy giggled,"That sounds wonderful,and of course she wouldn't mind! I'll tell her to write it up right when I go visit her and papa today."

Mr. Paladin chortled,"Goodie! Well, I better get back to my shift." he sighed out while looking at his watch. He squatted down to grab one of the handles of his wheelbarrow and lifted it up,then threw a pair of shovels in,"The snows' been piling up high this year."

The blonde nodded and laughed,shaking her head,"Tell me about it, has it been causing trouble for you?"

"Nah,there's nothing this old man can't handle." he reassured with a wink,"It was nice seeing such a young,pretty face every once in awhile around here harr harr harr! O...ooh...uh, don't tell my wife I said that."

"Haha no worries! Your secret is safe with me." she reassured with a dismissive wave of a hand.

"Hoho,blew you Lucy! Send my best regards to your folks and-oh! Happy Valentine's Day!"

Lucy waved goodbye to the bearded man and flashed a radiant smile,"Thanks, and same to you! Say hello to Mrs. Paladin for me!"

"Will do!"

As she watched him disaster from the grave site, the twenty-two year old looked down at the bouquet of pink,green and white roses in hand.

Silently,she walked through another,smaller, pair of iron gates and sauntered down the trail,mentally giving her sincere condolences to the graves she was passing by. The heels of her boots clicked against the cobble-stone,but slowly began to fade as she gradually came to a stop before a tombstone that bore precious gifts.

Lucy bent down and reached over to wipe some of the snow off of the carved stone then lowered her eyelids,her lips twitching up into a knowing smile at the sight,

"Hey Master, how are you?" she spoke softly,settling the gift down upon the tomb, then drifted her fingers across the engraved writing on the piece of cement, "I hope you're doing well,and have finally found peace... I know how worked up you could get sometimes,despite your calm demeanor.."

Giggling,the student stood back up,"I hope you've found eternal happiness as well at wherever you are,and to reassure you that your spirit still lives within your loved ones,and the hundreds of your students... or, _children_." Lucy regarded with a giggle as she clutched at her chest with a trembling hand,"Always.."

Closing her eyes,the twenty-two year old had a moment of silence,reminiscing the good memories she had experienced with Makarov,and how much the old man had influenced her the last couple of years.

He was like a nutty yet wise grandpa she never had.

Lucy kept quiet for a few more minutes until her ears picked up on the crunching of snow.

She lifted her head up and kept her eyes trained upon the engravings,tugging her red petticoat tighter around her body.

"Happy Valentine's Day Master... heh, I mean Grandpa. I am grateful that I got a chance to meet you during one of the toughest years of my life, you really pulled through for me and my mom..a-and I appreciate it." Lucy stated softly,giggling a bit,"We're forever in your debt."

"I don't think he sees it like that."

Hearing the unfamiliar voice from her left, Lucy looked over and saw a tall man around her age,maybe a year older or two. He wore a long,white coat, a pair of black slacks and black suede shoes,topping it off with a royal blue scarf wound around his neck.

His hair was unruly,spiky and pointing in all directions,but it surely suited and complimented his handsome facial features.

Lucy rose an eyebrow at his words then lowered her arms,"Hm?"

The man came closer and stood beside her,his hands burrowed deeply into the pockets of his slacks. He stood there for a second before flexing his jaw,

"He did... everything out of the goodness in his heart, liked giving more than receiving." the raven-haired stranger began," He wanted his students to learn everything possible about magic and the other worlds, no matter what it took."

Lucy stared at him silently before her lips curled up slowly into a small smile as she turned to look at the grave once more.

She huffed a little through her nostrils and smiled even more,"Yeah... that sounds just like him."

The man nodded,chuckling a bit,"As much as I hate to say it,it does."

Lucy made a light laugh and crossed her arms,"Even though he could be an old perverted geezer from time to time."

"Exactly." he agreed with a knowing smirk,"But that's how he kept up his young,free spirit."

The blonde giggled once more then turned to face the male, studying him for a moment before locking her hands behind her back,"You were one of his students too?"

"Nope." he answered flatly,rubbing the back of his neck,"We are ...er-I mean, _were_ acquaintances."

Lucy smiled softly in understanding,"Mh...yeah.."

'That was close.' the man thought to himself before clearing his throat,"Ahem-uh, were you?"

She blinked then slowly nodded her head,"Uh..yeah. He was my mother's master way back,and I picked up a few things from him through time since I didn't get to see him as frequently. I was taught by another kind master in my childhood. But despite his presence not being there, he was always just.. there for us within our hearts and minds when my mother and I needed him the most,and it was the same way around... He always knew what was going on, what to say, and when to say it... and,I just wish I spent more time with him."

The blue-hued male lowered his eyelids then nodded slowly in understanding,"You just never know when your time is up until then,do you?"

Lucy smiled sadly and rubbed her arms,curling her fingers around her biceps,"I just hope he is in a good place now,he deserves it the most."

He gazed at her in awe for a split second before turning head to face the other direction,pulling his lips inwards,forming a tight line with his mouth.

The tawny haired woman twirled her body around to face the stranger full then felt her eyes widen in realization,"O-Oh, my apologies! My name is Lucy,Lucy Heartfillia!"

The stranger stiffened as he stared down at her small hand then tightened his jaw,slowly relaxing himself as he lowered his eyelids before letting out a deep sigh,

"I... _know_."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at his weird answer then slowly retracted her hand, and was met with his dark,midnight-blue hues.

She shook her head as she felt herself flush ever so slightly form his intimate gaze.

"I-Um... what?" the maiden sputtered out dumbly,immediately regretting how those words came out,

The man opened his mouth,contemplating on what to say,but stopped as he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Oi,Lucy! You look sort of lost there. You alright sweetheart?"

Blinking,Lucy leaned to her right and offered him a smile,"Uh..yeah Mr. Paladin, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

He chuckled and scratched the back of head,"Uh..well,it's just that I swore...I.."

"Swore what?" she politely asked as she took a few steps forward,"You look so uncomfortable right now,haha! Did you see something?"

"H-Heh,uh..w-well..it's just that I swore that I saw you talking..."

The brown-hued woman chuckled a bit,"Of course I was. I was talking with this gentleman right here." she stated while gesturing to the stranger standing besides her.

Mr. Paladin stared at her for a moment,then drifted his gaze over to where she was motioning to then twisted his face in concern,wrinkles slowly forming across his forehead.

"D-Darling... are you feeling well?"

Lucy titled her head,lowering her arms at his very off-putting tone,"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

The old man began looking at her with slight pity visible in his eyes and made a deep sigh, reaching over to rub her shoulder in a sympathetic way,

"Oh Lucy... I didn't know Makarov's death hit you that hard.."

The woman shook her head and brushed his hand away,"N-No,I'm ok about..all that. I am alright-but why... why are you looking and talking to me...so..."

'Lies...' the stranger thought before drifting his gaze down to his feet,exhaling through' his nose,'her heart is shattered.'

"Lucy,there are _people_ who you can talk to." he emphasized as he held her hand," _Real_ people."

The blonde female shook her head and pulled away from his hold,"Mr. Paladin... why are you saying that?"

"Did you not just say that you were talking with a... a g-gentleman just now?"

"Y-Yes,he's right here." Lucy stated a bit more firmer,pointing to the dark-haired adult to her left,"He knew Makarov! Don't you see him?"

Mr. Paladin looked down at her softly then shook his head solemnly,"No,sweetheart... I ..I-I don't see him."

The twenty-two year old stared at him then scoffed,"Why do you look so serious? He's standing right besides me at this very moment!" she told him,raising her voice,"That's..rude of you to act as if he isn't!"

"Lucy."

Hearing the stranger speak up, Lucy gave him a weak smile and waved her hands up,"S-Sorry, he isn't usually...like this. Maybe he's had a long day-"

"He can't see me,Lucy." the pale-skinned man cut her off with a light pained look across his face,"at least... not yet."

The woman lowered her hands once more and stared at him with disbelief,"W-What? What do you mean..."

She turned to face the elderly man in puzzlement and slowly relaxed her shoulders,lowering her hands as she knitted her brows together,"Wait.. you really can't ...see...?"

Mr. Paladin shook his head softly in reply and reached out for her,"Come on honey. Let's go see your mother."

"I don't need to see her right now. Mr. Paladin stop joking,honestly. Do you not see this tall man next me?!" she exclaimed,taking a few steps to her right to flail her arms at him,"He's right here!"

"It's no use, Lucy." the stranger said as he gazed at her,"He can't see me."

Lucy huffed and shook her head,"Yes he can! He's just joking,right, Mr. Paladin?!" she indicated towards the elder who continued staring at her...

With much more pity than before...

She felt her heart skip a beat,and anger slowly boil in her veins. Pity was the most hated emotion in her book,and despised it when others directed it towards her.

The woman clenched her hands into fist and approached the groundskeeper,"Mr. Paladin-"

Yet right when she reached for his shoulder, her small hand passed right through,making her muffle a gasp of surprise,which lead to a cry of fear. Her hues began brewing a mixture of unsettling emotions,and grew frozen stiff,shocked at what had happened.

' _Wh-_... _what_...' she mustered out before slowly turning her hand,completely unaffected by the laws of matter.

She backed away from the cap-wearing man and brought the trembling hand up to her chest, her breathe quickening before the stranger spoke up,

"You're...dying, Lucy," he spoke softly, gritting his teeth,"right now,you're dreaming. You're actually in a hospital bed in severe condition... induced into a coma that is rapidly going south..."

The woman felt her throat constrict at his words and soon,their surroundings began to blur out before her. She whipped her head up to see the sky morphing into splotches of white and blue,and the ground merge into a muck of green,brown, red and gold..

"W-What's going.."

Lucy looked to her right and saw Mr. Paladin eroding away in pigments making her gasp and reach out for the elder, not wanting him to disappear, but feel nothing but air whoosh through her fingers.

True fear and confusion struck her right through the heart.

The busty woman snapped her head over and was met with a soft gaze, and out right maturity captivating his facial features.

Like a father watching his son endure a difficult task alone..

"What's...are you messing with my mind? Is this an illusion?" she spoke with irritation etching her voice,"Are you a dark mage just passing his time by seeing others in distraught? Damn you!"

"Not at all." he replied calmly,before reaching out and placing a hand on her head."I'm just merely pulling you back from the safety and danger of your mind... away from a dear,painfully memory that has expired three months ago... it's time for you to go."

Before Lucy could say anything else,she was blinded with a bright light out of nowhere,making her hiss and cover her eyes away from its harmful rays. She turned away and squeezed them shut until she heard a cry and a constant beeping ring into her ears.

Perking her head up,the student blinked a few times before feeling a breeze from behind.

She looked down to see herself in a hospital gown,stark white with bandages wrapped all along her arms and legs,chaffing her torso and neck.

It was uncomfortable,and foreign to her skin..

"Lucy,oh Lucy please! Please don't le-leave me. ...please!" croaked out a weak voice.

Whipping her head around, the twenty-two year old searched for the source of sound and realized she was in a hospital room,and before her was her father,sobbing in defeat as the doctors and nurses crowded around the occupied hospital bed.

"...Dad?"

She stepped forward to reach out to him,but gasped as her hand went right ... through him.

'A... Again?' she thought,and just like before,she sensed no magic emitting around her at all.

It sparked her soul unpleasantly.

Was she actually... _dying?_

Lucy yanked her hand away and looked at the stranger with pain flickering through her pupils,"H-Him too?"

He simply nodded his head to the occupied bed behind her and exhaled through his nose,not wanting to be present for the life of him,but knew it was for the best.

Lucy narrowed her eyes as her stomach did somersaults,not liking this at all then slowly neared the bed,completely not being acknowledged by the frantic nurses and doctors in the room and peered over to see.

Her eyes laid upon a bloody and mangled ...corpse, bruised and lacerated through from all angles and degrees. Her flesh was visible, throbbing in an irritated shade of red and pink,barely hanging from her limbs as she could tell.

Her hands flew over her mouth as overwhelming thoughts washed over her with pure confusion engulfing her brain whole.

'What in the world was going on? Is this some 'out-of-body' experience people talk about all the time?! Or is it...'

Suddenly, she felt her body stiffened once more as a thought came across her mind, splitting it open like a knife.

"N-No... no no this is just some sick... thought. A bad,realistic dream. It can't be real...can it?" she seconded-thought to herself, turning to face the blank-faced stranger as fuzzy flashbacks came to mind,"wa-wait... was m-me..being r-rushed to the hospital..."

The azure-hued man merely lowered his head and chewed the inside of his cheek,closing his eyes as he continued leaning against the wall in silence.

 _Pure silence._

Lucy shook her head and was about to say something else until she heard a dreadful,heart-stopping noise emit from the monitor.

Slowly, the adult turned to meet with the crestfallen faces of her mother and father,and a defeated look upon the doctor's and nurses' eyes.

' _No..way.._ ' she thought as cold sweat coated her body,making itself present as her chest was soon exposed to an unbearable pain writhe from within.

Like something was grabbing at her heart,twisting and turning and tugging at it until it was ripped right out of her ruthlessly.

Her hand flew up to the spot as she began to groan,but glad she did not see or feel any blood oozing in the aftermath.

She had never felt something so... traumatizing in her life before.

Even if it were real or not, even if she believed that this was real or not...it felt...

"LUCYYY! Noooooo!" cried out her mother as she grabbed at her body's forearm,sobbing and heaving hysterically into her chest,"No...nonononooo... _aaaaaahaaa_!"

Lucy shook her head as tears of her own began to well-up and blur her vision.

She had never seen her mother,or father,in such a _vulnerable_ state of ...sadness.

Loss.

Despair.

"Mom... mom I'm right here!" Lucy pathetically cracked out,reaching to grab her,but simply passed right through.

The Mage shook her head and attempted to hug her father from behind,but fell forwards onto her knees lamely. She hissed in growing frustration and slumped over, her golden locks falling forward, curtaining her face as a burning feel coursed through her from the soul..

She felt no familiarity...

No ...warmth...

... _Nothing_...

"This,right here,... is the natural cycle of life." the male behind her spoke in a considerate tone,"... what you have just witnessed was your death from an.. unfavorable encounter with a demon earlier that night."

He heard her breathe hitch up,as if his mouth was a gun and his words were blood-thirsty bullets piercing through her flesh,sucking the life and joy right out of her.

Clenching his fists,he continued on.

"You were protecting a little girl,a mere infant,by shielding her body with your own,and it resulted with you taking a direct impact from a deadly offensive spell.. cooked up in the deepest darkest pits of the world."

The woman clutched at her chest,the hospital gown crinkling beneath her fingers as she held back tears of overwhelming emotions exploding from within,coursing through her body that began to tremble.

He exhaled through his nose once more and rubbed the back of his neck before opening his eyes,"While you were in a coma, I ventured into your dreams and pulled you away from a memory triggered by your incident."

'N-No...' Lucy thought as her eyes widened,'how did he-?'

"Makarov was a wonderful man,still is,and you unfortunately took the same route he did to the other side...and,not to be abrupt,but if you haven't realized who I a-"

Yet before he could even make out his sentence,the man felt something soft hit his chest.

His eyebrows furrowed at the feeling and looked down to see a head full of gold,along with trembling fists curling at the front of his trench coat.

'When did she...?'

Then lethargically, Lucy began to hit him with weak blows,hiccuping as dry air wiped away the moisture from her mouth and throat sorely,making her feel as if she was swallowing sand-covered shards of glass,

"I...I thought that w-was a dream... _a nightmare_... I-I couldn't... that couldn't have ha-happened to me...it was surreal,that night... it couldn't have been real...no..n-no.." she mumbled out hoarsely,feeling every inch of hope ooze from the pores of her skin.

Looking up at him with desperation, Lucy's lips trembled as she began to pathetically plead,

"Pu...put me back...p...ut ba-ck..." she begged,her shoulders shaking as she held back the waterfall of tears threatening to fall,"give me back..m-my reality...this didn't happen! _Get me out of here!_ "

"Put me b-ack...m-my soul...put me back in m-y body..." the woman continued,heaving before she clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes tightly,causing a stream to burst from her sockets,"I ...I don't like this... I don't like this at all! I feel inferior! _Meaningless_!" she whimpered,shaking her head,"W-Why...why can I touch you a-and...f _eel you_...when I can't do so with my own _family?!_ "

"Y-You're,..you've passed over,Lucy." he lightly broke down for her, not wanting to throw it at her face full force,"you're time on Earthland.. it's up."

She leaned further into his body and shook her head,biting down on her lower lip,"N-No...I can't.. die now... I can't be dead! I can't leave them! I can't leave my mom! She n-needs me! She needs to know how much I love her! How grateful I am of her,and everything that she does for me! She just got out of the darkest hours of h-her life-please! She's alone! I can't leave her,she'll feel betrayed by me! I promised that I...that I'd never le-ave he-er-er!"

The man shook his head and rested his hand upon her head,rubbing it in comfort before giving her a full hug.

"This is reality, Lucy," he told her,sensing the tension course through her body and her forehead pulsating in pain from holding back the tears pressuring to come out," And do not worry, you won't be leaving her any time soon...you have not broken that promise at all. Nor any promises."

The woman hiccuped and shook her head,clinging onto him before crying out in disagreement,

"No I can't! I can't keep it if I'm _dead_ -what in the world are you-!" she began, but stopped as she felt something warm press against her forehead,making her jump and freeze in place.

He was gazing down at her in the most calm way she had ever seen someone do so...

He appeared ...serene, content and as if he had...had everything under control.

'Like mother...' Lucy reminisced before casting her gaze down to the ground.

"Your mother is a strong woman,and the Angels are always looking after her. Her loved ones are looking after her,standing _with_ her,right besides her." he reassured before tucking a strand of blonde behind her ear,"Your father possesses an undying love for her,and will never leave her,not now, and not ever."

Lucy stared at him as he wiped her tears away,and shook her head,hiccuping a bit more before she asked,

"Who ... uhn-who...are you?"

He chuckled and stepped back,then slowly started to stretch out his arm,soon being consumed within a bright,golden light that swirled its way from the soles of his feet to the dark mop on his head.

She stared in awe and squinted her eyes,not wanting to be blinded by the rays and gasped as she sensed it die down,and blinked several times before opening her eyes completely to look over at him.

Her eyes widened at the glorious sight.

His casual outfit was gone,and was replaced with white silk and golden armor. More of his skin was exposed,and decorated with what appeared as white runes,glowing luminously while engraved into his smooth,pale flesh.

Before Lucy could say anything,she was completely muted speechless as she noticed two,large-feathered wings white as winter snow spread gracefully behind him. They shimmered with golden dust,along with his body as it swirled around his whole being like mist.

He was so... _blindingly beautiful._

"No way..." she breathed out before collapsing down onto her knees,feeling more tears drizzle down her cheeks.

He was beautiful,and emitted such a comforting,holy atmosphere around her... it fully washed away all her pain and negative emotions that infested her from within,all the thoughts fueled by anger and sadness from her mind clean,and healed it all with the complete opposites.

She couldn't describe the sensation.

It was something one had to experience... for no words could possibly fit the _description_...

Yet altogether... it was vaguely familiar to her.

Like her mother's hugs that could not ever be forgotten,or her father's pats on the backs that could never be forged.

'As if... he has always been with me...'

 _Why didn't she feel this before?_

And as if he read her mind, he gave her a small,pleasant smile and took a few steps, got down on one knee,and grabbed her hands,giving them a tight squeeze,

"Hi,Lucy," he breathed out as he crinkled his eyes and nose with joy," You may not know me,but I'm sure you recognize my energy now... I did not want to risk on scaring you with it since it's always been subtle and normal to you...so I closed it off for awhile."

"Y-Yeah... " Lucy spoke then faltered further into the ground,narrowing her eyes as she opened her mouth,"...but...who are you? And why...why do you..."

"Feel so familiar?" he finished with a small laugh.

She nodded once more,sniffling as he chuckled lowly in response.

He gazed at her with a loving look twinkling in his eyes then sighed out before starting,"Well.. it's because I am...to your soul at the least," he added before raising his hand and resting it upon her shaking shoulder,"To put it simply, I am your ... well, that little voice you hear every now and then when odds are with or against your favor..."

'Little voice?' Lucy repeated to herself until the man spoke once more,introducing himself ever-so politely,

"My name is Gray Fullbuster,and I am your guardian angel, here to take you up to heaven," he breathed out as a small,sad smile graced upon his lips,"God believes that it's time for you to come upstairs now,and into his arms as he has accepted you as one of his beloved Angels."

The mage continued to softly gaze into his warm eyes before she lowered her head,feeling absolute guilt wash over her for yelling at him early,accusing him out fear and anger and tightened her grip on his hands.

She bit her lip as hot embarrassment prickled her neck and face.

'Yelling at someone... who has always been there for me since day one, without even paying mind to them...'

More tears began drizzling down her cheeks,understanding why he was so calm and composed during such a delicate moment in her life...

How could she be so naive? And oblivious?

She heaved and choked out an apology,squeezing her eyes tightly as if to keep in all of her tears behind her throbbing hues,

"I'm...I-I'm sorry...f-for-"

"Do not be hard on yourself, you deserve no criticism from yourself nor anyone else. You were only being human,Lucy." Gray spoke gently as she felt his calm touch on her shoulder,"I cannot be upset with you for being something you are,and what I was once upon a time.."

The golden-haired maiden felt her throat tighten and perked her head up at him,wheezing as strangled sobs escaped from her chest,and completely submitted herself into his embrace,wailing as she became surrounded and filled with a mixture of bliss,sorrow,pain, relief and hope.

She couldn't even form a sentence in her mind that would make sense at _all_ to decipher her state right now.

He soothingly began shushing her in a singly tone as he rubbed her back,closing his eyes as he rested his chin on top of her head,listening to her sorrows and comforted her until she was ready to go.

"Shhhh... it's all ok. It's all going to be ok now, cry as much as you need to... just enough so you won't shed any more by yourself..."

'Like you have always done before,when you _did_ feel alone...' Gray thought to himself,frowning as she continued doing so.

"I have and will forever always be here for you, Lucy," the guardian angel whispered soothingly into her ear as he combed his pianist-like fingers through her locks of gold.

The celestial being placed another chaste kiss upon her forehead and smiled softly as she soon relaxed within his arms,then rubbed her nerves away with soothing strokes upon her back,

 _"I will always be here for you... no matter what."_

* * *

 **A/N: Being real with you guys, I was not intending for it to become all angst-y haha! I hope you guys enjoyed my entry to an extent ^^; I am not that confident with these prompts for this year,but I somehow pulled through ^^; for the sake of my babies =w=**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wooo! Day 2! GrayLu week this year has been awesome so far and I am trying my best to upload on time! I apologize for not uploading on time, I try my best to squeeze in a chance,but surely will upload each prompt no mater what! :) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail.**

* * *

 **Day 2: Tattoo**

The dark blue waters of Fiore were calm as ever once dawn rolled in. The waves rippled away in harmony as fish swam swimmingly along, their gills glinting through due to the reflection of the sun's luminous rays. The skies were clear as a grand glacier,complimenting the whiteness of the cotton-ball shaped clouds scattered about.

Seamen we're loading up cargo and rolling down their sails as they went off into the ocean blue, they netted and harpooned creatures and lunged them on deck, working up a sweat as they underwent the same process again and again. Fishermen were riding their smaller boats along to find good spots to reel in big ones, while others decided to take a dive and snap a few photos of the submerged part of the world.

Besides humans,other animals were out and about as well,such as birds swooping and pecking away for their morning meal.

Pelicans eased their ways into the still blue,engulfing quantities of water into their wide beaks in attempt to gobble down large fish whole. Seagulls squawked annoyingly around docks and transportation as they flocked about and swooped down in attempt to get some morning grub as well,or to do their business all willy-nilly without a care in the world,much to the passengers dismay.

Yet not all were as pesky as most people see them fit to be.

"Aww, you're so cute little fella!" gushed a blonde haired maiden as she stroked the head of a fluffy,chubby seagull,"You are just a little ball of fluff! Your wings are so tiny!"

"Are you sure it's ok to touch him like that, Lucy? Seagulls can be pretty aggressive in general.." commented a raven-haired male by her,propped against a pillar while sitting on the wooden railings,"I wouldn't be surprised if you got attacked by its parents"

The young female rolled her eyes and shook her head,setting her hands on the railings to straighten her posture ,"No Gray, it's one of the crew member's pet. He said I can bring him out for some fresh air. I saw him feed this little guy earlier and I offered to watch after him while he was off on morning duty."

Gray hummed at this and watched as his bubbly comrade happily coo the compact animal with glee and couldn't help but smile a little at the sight.

Her eyes twinkled with joy and adoration as she stroked the squeaking bird,yet would gasp then giggle every so often as it would accidentally fall on its own webbed feet. She'd help the offspring up and rub its little head in comfort and reassurance before mindlessly playing with him/her once more.

'She can be pretty cute sometimes.' he thought before drifting his gaze out beyond the horizon,'Heh.'

The black-haired male stretched his arms up and grunted as his muscle-corded arms,back and torso rippled and released satisfying cracks after a rocky night's rest. He groaned in pleasure and closed his eyes,rubbing his right shoulder before letting out a mighty yawn.

Team Natsu had embarked onto a ship set for Caracolle Island in order to gather food and supplies before sailing to Arakitashia to search for their beloved master, Makarov Dreyar. The little idea of doing the said side trip made some hesitant, but Mest and Erza insisted that it would be necessary if they wanted to prevent anyone from going into starvation and dehydration.

So now,after everyone's discussed the plan once they reach their destination, they've taken the time to relax and have a little time to themselves.

"We haven't really talked much ever since we came back to Magnolia huh?" Lucy regarded as she propped an elbow on the wooden railing,resting her head down on one hand while the other continued stroking the young seagull,"Besides our plans for the battles we've encountered so far."

Gray looked at the blonde and was met with a beaming smile,making him unconsciously return a loop-sided grin in reply,

"Yeah," he simply breathed out before turning to look out at the ocean once more,"everything's going quite fast."

"Mhm..." the mage hummed before smiling a little before pulling herself up next to him as well,

"Well, before we get to our destination,let's do so! Who knows when we will have another..chance."

Gray noticed the hesitance tinting her voice near the end of her sentence then smiled a bit,nodding before sitting up straighter,propping an arm over his bent knee,

"Agreed." he breathed out,rubbing his head,"considering on what we've already been through the past couple of days."

Lucy mustered a smile then turned to face the ocean blue,"Haha, yeah...but, as long we're together...I don't mind."

" _We're_?" Gray indicated teasingly with smug, loop-sided smirk.

The blonde blinked and looked at him for a moment,tilting her head at how playful his time was then felt her cheeks flush in realization of the wording.

"O-Oh- _hey_! You know I didn't mea- _I meant everyone!_ " she sputtered out as the man laughed and waved a dismissive hand,holding his gut as he continued to.

"Hahaha! I know,I know. Just messing with ya Lucy, just messin' with ya." he told her lightly with a pat on the shoulder.

The female puffed her cheeks at his teasing and playfully hit him in the arm,giggling a bit,"My, you're more laid back than usual ."

He grinned and shrugged,"Well, it's good to kick back and have some little fun during these kind of times. Don't you agree?."

Lucy hummed and swung her feet to and fro at his words.

"Huh." she pursed her lips in thought before slowly nodding in reply,"yeah... oh yeah! How's your new magic going for you?"

He blinked at her question then absentmindedly looked down at his bare arm then shrugged,"I've gotten better with controlling it,thanks to Porlyusica. I've come to get used to it naturally."

Lucy hummed then sat up straightly,"Have you learned more spells in the meantime?"

The male nodded,"Mh. Learned and made. She has lent me some magic books and documents covering the origins of Devil Slaying magic, and spells I can activate. There's more that I have to recite,but overall,I've got a good handful or tricks under my sleeve."

Lucy giggled and nodded,"I wouldn't be surprised. You were amazing during our fight with Avatar! Well-everyone was-but! I have to say,your fighting skills are more.. graceful the last time I remember..." she trailed off as her mind reeled into the back of her memories,attempting to recall the familiar movements.

'Almost like...'

Her eyes widened in realization and looked at the man with excitement,"Like Juvia! Since she's water,her moves are always... _fluid_...no pun intended."

Gray chuckled and nodded,"Yeah, her and I did train for a good while together. I believe she even picked up on my stripping... habit."

The blonde giggled and cradled the seagull into her arms,watching it flutter around before settling in a comfortable spot,"Your magic is still pretty as ever Gray...more destructive and powerful at that."

"Heh. I could say the same for you." he countered with a smirk,"You've acquired the brash traits of some of your spirits too,and not in a bad way. I'm impressed."

She grinned with glowing pride and nodded,"Thank you, I've been training hard so I'm glad..you've acknowledged that..."

Gray gave her a small smile once more,"Likewise."

Lucy beamed at him then rested her weight on one side,tilting her head slightly as she continued on,"So, I noticed you can make your markings come and go now..I heard about its effects from Erza...sorry you had to deal with so much."

"Tch, no kidding" Gray mumbled,"I had Porlyusica help me out though,so I'm grateful at the least. It could've gone worse."

"No kidding."

He raised his right arm and exhaled out as his thoughts took over,"Yet sometimes I make this mark appear just for ..."

He paused for a moment as a flash of his father's sincere smile and last dying words echo through his mind once more. He tightened his hand into a fist then lowered his eyelids, flexing his jaw before slowly lowering it back down,faltering a bit while at it.

Lucy rose an eyebrow at this before realization hit her,and caught the wave of sadness flash across his eyes.

'Oh... _right_ ,' the woman thought as she grabbed her at her forearm, the seagull fluttering itself up to her shoulder in surprise,'...how could I have forgotten?'

She perked her head back up and immediately apologized,knowing how painful it could be when one reminiscences a recent death of a loved one... from experience.

"A-Ah,I'm sorry, Gray...I didn't mean to-"

"You're fine." he reassured her before tilting his head up to lock with her nervous gaze, and smiled at her with understanding lying beneath his lips,"Sorry to have made you feel guilty for a sec there..I just had a moment is all. No biggie."

Lucy shook her head,"Mh mh, I should've been more considerate about that..." she mustered out before placing a hand upon her collarbone,knitting her eyebrows together as her heart pulsed out a small ache,"it wasn't my-"

"Lucy." Gray cut her off before placing a hand on her knee,"don't be hard on yourself."

The blonde took a deep breathe and closed her eyes,nodding in reasoning before lowering her arm.

She didn't want to cause or reoccur anyone the pain and anguish she had dealt and _have been_ dealing with for the past year. Everyone was precious to her,and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt them unintentionally.

Especially Gray.

That man... has gone through so much to the point that she wished.. she wished that she was _there_ for him through those tough times. She had never mentioned or confronted him about it, but she felt that they had gone through similar experiences regarding to their time in FairyTail,and had even bonded over the smallest of things.

That's probably why she got along with the Ice-Make Mage quite naturally,even if he always stayed reserved to his own,she enjoyed his company during the time at FairyTail,and the many missions they went on as Team Natsu.

She was happy enough that he even _talked_ to her, and accepted her as one of his _nakama,_ as she has already done so herself. He was that one reliable friend that would lend you a shoulder to cry on,fight with you, protect you,and sacrifice his life for you and those he holds dearly to his heart and soul.

Gray truly was a genuine person in Lucy's eyes,and it saddened her on how hard he could be on _himself_ instead, internally and externally.

She knew he burdened a lot of things on his shoulders.

Lucy exhaled and lowered her eyelids, 'Not like I'm the one to talk though.'

The young woman drifted her gaze over to the ice-user, but was stopped dead in her tracks once she realized that he was already staring right back at her.

She jolted up a little in surprise then blinked, wondering if he noticed something on her and made a weak smile,

"Is there something ...on... my...?" Lucy mustered out,feeling self-conscious as he swept his gaze over her body.

Gray sighed through his nose and looked back up at her,then shook his head with a small smile tugging on his lips once more,"INo. I was just thinking... it's really good to see you again, after so long. You truly look great."

' _Beautiful as always.._ ' he mentally stated to himself.

Gray couldn't deny it, the Celestial Mage appeared gorgeous as ever before him. He thought she was outstanding back then, and she is even _more_ outstanding now, and cannot believe that such a thing was possible.

Her hair was longer, her eyes were brighter, her hips were wider, and her blessed assets were.. _even more blessed._

'Hell, she sure didn't let this year go to waste.' he thought while noticing herself fidgeting on the spot.

The male rose an eyebrow at this, then watched as the maiden pulled her pink, plump lips inwards as she felt her face fluster.

Then, she mustered a cheerful smile.

"A-Ah! Yeah, same here. Thank you,...uh-er," she made out before rubbing her arm,"you..look good, too."

'Hell, good doesn't even do it.' she screamed to herself,almost choking on her own spit as his eyes sheered with mischievous,and his lips tug into his signature smug smirk.

"You think?"

Lucy scoffed at the hint of cockiness in his voice and sighed,"Yes,Gray...and I also have to admit,the tattoo fits you."

"You don't say?" he inquires before looking down at the bold,dark lines,"I was thinking the same honestly."

Lucy giggled at the hint of joy in his voice and nodded,"Yeah, it fits your persona... I get temporary tattoos as well whenever I change into star dress form! I think their pretty neat." she admitted while rubbing the back of her neck,"It... has changed my views on tattoos honestly."

"Oh? Did you not like them before?"

Lucy shrugged,"I really didn't pay mind to them, but I respected that they were special to the person who bore them in some type of way,shape or form,but it made me wonder..what if what they have inked on them won't be special to them anymore later on? What if it was a mistake?"

The man stayed silent for a moment, understanding where she was coming from then narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I mean, I know you can always get it "removed" but... is it ever _truly_ removed?" Lucy added before drifting her gaze down to her hands," I don't know, I always seem to look at both the positive and the negative sides of things and speculate. I thought tattoos were a bad idea at one point in time,but now.. not so much."

She turned her head then placed a hand over the magic marking decorating his forearm and smiled softly,speaking her thoughts softly between the two.

"I envy you abit,Gray," the mage started before mustering a small smile,"You were passed down something meaningful from your father..and I believe that's the best way to receive a tattoo." she giggled out before perking her head up to the Ice Devil Slayer,"You..make it appear sometimes as a method of comfort,don't you?"

Gray stared at her in loss, not surprised at all of her accurate reading of him.

It was exactly how he thought of this marking, and how he exactly used it from time to time.

Comfort. A memento even.

A memento from his old man, which whom he wished to have spent more time with.

Who he wanted longer in his life.

The blue-hued mage swallowed then watched as she traced the lines with an index finger.

"Heh, that's how I see and feel about the tattoos of my spirits,even if they are temporary." she stated before drifting her gaze back up to her comrade,"We're like tattoo buddies,haha!"

Gray blinked before leaning over,chuckles wistfully escaping from his chest.

" _Tattoo buddies_? Really?"

Lucy pouted and rested her hands on her lap,"Yeah! What? You don't like the sound of it?"

"It sounds... corny." he bluntly putted,smirking more as she elbowed him,"Haha! Alright,alright. Tattoo buddies it is then."

The porcelain-skinned woman looked up at him and smiled happily,silently celebrating in her mind before holding a hand out,"Hmph! Then let's shake on it!"

"Seriously?"

"Oh come on!" Lucy laughed out before forcefully grabbing his right hand,"Commit to our tattoo bond."

He rolled his eyes with a hint of amusement upon his facial features then sighed,shrugging as he lifted his right hand,then noticed how how small and warm her hand was clasped around his wrist.

The Ice-Make user held muffled a laugh and rose up the connected limbs up to his face.

"Jeez, your hands are smaller than I expected."

"Hey! They are not! You should see Levy's!" she defended as he began shaking his wrist,looking at her with a happy yet sheepish smile.

"Ha! I can possibly cover your whole fist."

Lucy huffed and did as so,"Yeah right,they are not _that_ small."

She held it out to him and watched as he brought his definitely larger hand and cover hers,his fingertips cold to the touch. She shuddered ever so slightly then watched as his palm slide over her knuckles,and arch upwards, _almost_ engulfing it whole.

She snickered,

"Heh, told you."

Gray scoffed and grunted in response, flushing a bit before bringing over his other hand,"Well,both of them can surely encase it."

"Well duh." Lucy stated as she felt both of his hands cup around her fist.

The two shared a small,light laugh before brown clashed with midnight blue.

Their cheeks began to be peppered with little flecks of pink as they sat their silently, fully drowning themselves within one another's presence under the blissful morning sun.

Lucy bit on her tongue in attempt to lower her heart rate, but i continued increasing by the minute,and suddenly, she felt herself being drawn to him ever so slowly.

She started to panic.

Surely she missed the laid-back,sometimes smart-mouthed and cool mage during the last twelve months,but wow...

She forgot how soothing it was to be around him once more,and how _calm_ and _blissful_ she felt around him when he wasn't brawling or stripping naked.

At the moment,he was shirtless in his jeans but that was because he recently rolled out of bed,which she could understand. It was hot and humid,and who sleeps in their clothes honestly?

Plus, it didn't annoy her _as_ much at the moment. Surely she has given him an earful,but at the moment.. her throat was locked up _tight_.

His beautiful,dark eyes always reminded her of twilight,alluring and captivating with one glance. His signature smirk always got to her, but not as much as his small,sincere smile he rarely shows to anyone.

Boy did it do wonders!

His physique was lean and buff as ever,breathe-taking and sharp just like his jawline. His chest was toned and smoothly carved out like butter,and his abs were so ... _wow_.

Just _wow_.

'And his arms-oh,I bet he gives the best hugs-agh! Lucy,is it really the time?!' she scolded to herself before she heard the man mutter her name.

"Lucy.."

His face adorned a pensive look across his face, as if he was having an internal battle within himself of what was going to come out of his mouth next until the sound of hurling echoed behind the blonde maiden.

Eyes wide, the woman whipped her head over her shoulder to see a vomiting Natsu leaning over the boat,sweating with snot oozing out of his nostrils.

" _L-Lu_... _cy_.." he croaked out before barfing another load.

"Oi! What did I tell you about saying my name right before barfing you idiot!?" she yelled with annoyance.

Before she could pull away from Fullbuster, the captain of ship yelled from the top deck,

"She's a brewin'! Brace yourselves! Huge wind comin' this way!"

"What?" Lucy sounded out until suddenly, the boat shifted to the right,making her scream and cling onto the railings.

Gray cried out in surprise and reached out to grab Lucy's forearms, securing her in place against his body as they tipped over onto the boat's middle deck.

They grunted on impact then slid across the other side of the deck,clawing at the polished floorboards before slamming against the captain's doors,groaning from the impact then yelled as large boxes slid their way.

Using their feet, the two blocked the potential blow and kicked them away with a grunt,watching the cargo slide away and hit Natsu,unfortunately sending him overboard.

"Natsu!" the two called out for him,but let out another cry of surprise as they slid once more.

After riding out a few more waves, the duo groaned and sat up,rubbing their sides from the unexpected tumble they took then looked at one another,and shared a sheepish smile and laugh.

"Well then, that was fun." Gray said,hearing the woman laugh and stumble onto her hands and knees,

"That was too much for just waking up not too long ago."

He smiled then rose up to his feet,dusting himself up before helping the gal up to hers,"Up we go."

Lucy yawned and thanked him, rubbing her eyes before stumbling aginst him a bit,"Oh-sorry,heheh." she apologized weakly,"Balance isn't such a loyal trait for me."

He crinkled his eyes and nose in amusement then placed a hand upon her head,giving it a ruffle dropping it down onto her shoulder,

"You don't have to worry about those types of things. Not as long as your tattoo body is around, at least."

Lucy's heart fluttered at this and couldn't help but let out a goofy smile and a shake of her head,bubbly laughter soon emitting from her chest as she held up a hand,which was soon accompanied with the Ice Mage's.

"Likewise, tattoo buddy."

The two shared one more smile between one another and squeezed their hands,but were unfortunately interrupted by a sheer wave of fire burst from the side of the ship.

"Hahahaha! Finally I am off!" the fire dragonslayer cackled from down below,"I'll meet you guys there! I'm swimming!"

"Naaatsuu! You'll get eaten if you do!" cried out his exceed companion,Happy,as he flew down and over for his foster father,"Erza will be mad!"

Gray watched as the scene unfolded before them and sighed,crossed his arms,

"Things will never change."

Lucy giggled and shrugged,"Eh, I kind of prefer it that way... for now."

Blinking, the brunet turned to face the fair-haired wizard and received a small wink before sauntering her way over to the edge of the ship to help out Happy haul up the loveable dork up on the ship.

Gray stood their, processing her words and subtle flirt move before a daze looked dawned upon him. He closed his eyes and huffed through his nose in amusement.

'Yeah, _for now_.'

* * *

 **A/N: Tattoo buddies, _ooooh yeaaah_ cx ok,you can kill me-I'll go show myself out XD**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed it! Leave a review if you want too ^^ I'd love to here any feedback,I'm just having fun over here haha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is my entry for Day 3! Enjoy!^^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail.**

* * *

 _ **Day 3: Meeting the Parents/ Family**_

"Welcome to Alaska, where the local time is approximately 6:27 p.m. We will be taxing for a few more minutes so please remain in your seats until the captain has turned off the 'fastened seat-belt' sign. I advise you all to be cautious when retrieving your personal belongings from the overhead bins,as contents do shift during flight. On behalf of your crew,we thank you for flying with us today,it has been a pleasure serving to your needs. We hope you have a blessed day,and to have you fly with us again soon! Have a good evening."

The passengers continued to cheer and clap as the airplane drove along the lane,satisfied that they will be getting off the transportation after ten long hours.

After the said minutes passed,the seat-belt sign above each row flickered off,signaling for everyone to unfastened and rise from their positions,groaning and moaning as they got in a couple of stretches here and there. Others were shaking awake their family and friends,even seat mates from their deep slumbers to get their tush up and going as the gate of the airplane opened and connected to the designated terminal.

Yawning,a blonde haired maiden rose from her position and stretched upwards, cracking her neck,shoulders and back and let out a long groan.

" _Mhhhaaah!_ " she mustered out before rubbing her eyes of crust,"Ah,jeez. That was a good nap!"

Her seatmate hummed, popping his body out for a bit before reaching up in the compartments to grab their carry-on's then slung them over his broad shoulder,slamming it shut in one go.

"Man,I have never been so hungry."

"Same," the woman mumbled as she and him stumbled out into the aisle,filing in behind the rest of the passengers that were on board,

"Ready for this?"

"Not one bit."

She giggled at the man's answer then flashed a radiant smile to the flight attendants standing at the gateway, and the duo waved them goodbye before planting their feet down in the makeshift hallway.

"What are these called anyways?'" the woman asked,looking down at the carpeted ground,"Just tunnels that connect to the airplane and the building?"

The man shrugged in reply,"I don't know...Maybe you should google it later."

The sounds of rolling baggage echoed within the confined space as the wheels bumped their way out. Small chatter was made as well along with a few laughs as people took selfies or group photos with their traveling buddies.

"Man,it's like high school when stupid idiots stop in the middle of the damn hallway." muttered the blue-hued man besides her.

She giggled and nodded in agreement as they maneuvered past others and arrived to a clearing leading to the escalators. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe,holding it in a bit before exhaling through her nose,but quickly coughed soon after.

Her significant other noticed this and chuckled,"Got a whiff of that vodka from earlier?"

"Ugh, and the after taste too." she added with a laugh,"It burns still!"

The twenty-four year old laughed softly and felt her arms wrap around his left one as they went up on the escalator.

She rested her head against his bicep and puffed her cheeks out,closing her eyes to relieve herself of the never-ending anxiety stirring within her. She tensed up ever so slightly, but was soon calmed down when Gray wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

He was looking down at her with a calm,small smile before leaning over to kiss the crown of her head,"You shouldn't be worried about anything,Lucy. If anything, I'm worried that your mom will pass out after screaming so much."

The young female giggled a little into his chest and shook her head,"Ahh.. I don't know.. I think I'm just nervous on how my mom will react since she wasn't the first one to know."

"Ah yeah, Laxus and Freed only do right?" he indicated.

Lucy nodded,laughing nervously,"Aheh..well, those two just found out on their own," she stated with a sigh,"You can't hide anything from my brothers."

Gray hummed and flashed a sheepish smile,"True. Well, at least the men in your life gave me their blessings."

Lucy smiled,"My dad and brother always did like you Gray, you were one of the few that didn't get on their nerves." she said with a laugh,"like Natsu!"

The man shook his eyes and chuckled,closing his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck,"Honestly, I didn't know what I was expecting after I asked him for your hand. Just glad it didn't end up with his foot up my ass."

Lucy laughed out and shook her head,"Aww! I would never let him do that to you babe." he cooed before kissing him on the lips.

He hummed in response as they both smiled into the romantic gesture before pulling away,"Do you think your mom will forgive you?"

"I am asking that same question myself." she admitted with a sigh,"And if she will give Silver and Dad for not telling her."

Her mother, Layla, is a fashion director in the wedding industry, and she just _loved_ talking about every topic related to the said business; mainly about the love life of others. She was basically like their friend Mirajane, who had too much fun playing 'match-maker' within their circle of friends.

The engaged couple had just arrived from a ten-hour flight from their home back in Europe to the United States for the winter break to see and spend time with their parents,whom were great friends with one another.

Layla and Gray's mother, Mika, were roommates back when they were in college,and had became great friends overtime. Also, thanks to Lucy's mom, she was the one who introduced Mika to her best guy friend, Silver Fullbuster.

And from there, they hit it off, and after graduation, they parted ways, but still kept strong contact with one another. Layla went to work in the big city of NYC where she created her own bridal business, Fiore's Bridal, which gradually became a booming business in the wedding industry. Her original designs were recognized overseas, for each item had it's own little charm and uniqueness to it.

And the best thing was; she was doing what she loved the most.

Mika was in a similar situation as well. After receiving her degrees, she went to her home place in Alaska to work in the art industry, making ice sculptures of every kind.

They were outstandingly beautiful, and completely breath-taking in person. Her masterpieces were famous around the world for their intriguing accuracy, and have received many critiques negative and positive.

It's not like you can make _everyone_ happy anyway.

As for her husband, he was a successful, highly-ranked agent in the Federal Bureau, which was where he coincidentally bumped into Mr. Jude Heartfillia, whom was a criminal attorney working with one of their victims. After some small talk, the two became acquainted fairly well,and one time when Layla came to visit the Fullbusters' for the holidays, her best friend returned her the favor by introducing Jude to her, believing he was fit for his best friend, just like how she believed Mika was for him.

True friendship goals, right?

Once they arrived at the top, Lucy's eyes darted around as the two went down another hall and heard the sounds of cries and screams from people reuniting with one another once more.

A soft smile crept along her lips at this then brushed a strand of hair from her face as her and Gray got to the waiting area at their flight's terminal gate,looking around for a familiar face until she heard her and her lover's name being called,

"Lucy! Gray!"

The said female twirled around then felt her grin grow large and wide,a wave happiness washing over her at the sight of their parents,her older-step-sibling and his husband rising from their seats.

Laughing, the said twenty-four year old hurried over and barreled herself into her father first,making  
the parent groan but laugh as well,"Oh,kitten-! My back, _my back_! Hohoho!" he chuckled out,patting her head,"This old man isn't able to handle those type of hugs anymore like he used to!"

Lucy giggled and squeezed tighter," _Papa!_ "

Scoffing,the broad man hugged and kissed the crown on her head,resting his chin upon it and he closed his eyes,taking a deep sigh of relief,"Lucy, oh how such I've missed you sweetheart. My bundle of joy"

The young female grinned and closed her eyes,savoring the moment and the nostalgic scent that always reminded her of him back in the old days of her childhood.

Cigar smoke and roasted coffee beans.

"Ah,look at you.." he started,pulling away to get a good look at her,"You've grown!"

She giggled then looked over to her mother,whom was already tearing up then sighed,"Oh,mom!"

"Oh honey!" she laughed out as they shared a tight squeeze,tears already sliding down her rosy cheeks,"Oh goodness...oh my baby! Look at youuuu! _Oooooh!_ " she squealed,jumping up and down in excitement.

Lucy grinned as they pulled away and felt her face being cupped by her mother's hands and playfully scrunched her eyes and nose,"Haha! And you're still beautiful as always,mama!"

The older woman laughed and kissed her forehead,sniffling as she brought her into another hug,"Ahh... It's so good to see you- _after so long!_ " she breathed out,shaking her head as she tightened her arms,"I'm still trying to grasp that you're actually here!"

Lucy chuckled and shook her head as she hugged her once more,"It's me mom.. it's me."

"Gray, my handsome booy!" Mika said happily before spreading her arms out, laughing out softly as he towered over and bent down to give her a proper hug,"Oh sweetheart,my life and joy!"

"Hey mom! It's good to see you again.." he stated with a genuine smile,"You look beautiful as always."

The woman smiled softly and closed her eyes, sighing out in relief as she brought a hand up to the back of his head,holding him dearly in her arms before giving him a kiss on the forehead,"Oh,look at you. You're appearing more and more like your father every time I see you."

He gave her a weak smile and chuckled as she cupped his face, then felt a familiar hand clasp over his shoulder then turned to face his old man.

"Good to see you strong and healthy son." Silver spoke with a wide grin plastered against his lips,"Haha c'mere!"

Gray rolled his eyes as he was pulled into a large bear hug and couldn't help but chuckle and pat his father on the back in return, "You too old man. You don't look too shabby."

The parent scoffed and rolled his eyes,"Seems like you haven't changed a bit either."

"Yup,it's her mom. She has the same phone case I gave her for her twenty-second birthday," pointed out a tall,buff male as he tugged the cellular device from her back pocket.

She squeaked at the action and felt it slip out and twirled to face him,"Heey! Give it back!"

His husband chuckled at the sight and placed a hand upon his hip,"Wow. Even after six years y'all still act like this."

The brown-hued female puffed her cheeks,"Honestly. Gettin' real tired of your shit Laxus."

Her brother chuckled out even more and ruffled her hair up a bit, much to her dismay,"I've been tired of yours since you were out of the womb."

The two shared a look before small smiles graced upon their facial features, and did their secret handshake before Lucy flung her arms around his ripped torso,giggling as he sighed out,but accepted it.

"Oh come on Laxy! Give your sister a proper hug!" Layla playfully teased.

He grunted in response and rubbed the back of his head,"Eh. Not in the mood."

Lucy rolled her eyes as they traded smiles before she pulled away and looked over at his husband then shook her head,"Honestly, I don't know how you put up with him Freed, you're a saint."

"Heh, it amazes me as well." he stated playfully,smirking at the grunt his significant other made.

His sister in-law giggled before sauntering over with open arms and flung them around his torso, humming in delight as she placed her head against his chest,

"Ahh!~ It's really good to see you again Freed!" she cheerily said before closing her eyes,"You're like my second mom!"

The man chuckled at this and patted her head,"Good to know,good to know!"

The mother of the two blondes watched with warm eyes at the sight then turned to see Gray and cried out,raising her arms high up in the air,"Graaay! Oh honey, look at you!" she chimed before bringing him into a tight hug,"Hahaaaah! You look just like Silvs in the old days!

Gray chuckled and rubbed her back,having an amused smile upon his lips as she cheered,"Heh, it is a pleasure to see you again as well, Mrs. Layla! You look great!"

"Awwww, thank you honey! Polite as always!" she giggled before cupping his cheeks and kissing him on the forehead as well,"So precious!"

"I feel old every time I'm around her." Jude added as he walked over with a passive expression,before his lips twitched up a bit,"She barely ages."

Gray huffed through his nose in amusement and nodded his head before shaking his hand and leaning in for a firm hug,"Ah don't say that. You don't look as old as my dad."

"Hohoh!" he chortled out as he patted his upper back firmly before pulling away,his eyes and nose crinkled with joy,"He is certainly more fit than me!"

"He's lyiiing~!" Silver playfully said out loud making Jude roll his eyes and wave him off.

The dark-haired agent flash a toothy grin in response before turning to face the short girl before him,"Well, if I may say,you look just like Lay after college! How have you been sweetheart?"

Lucy giggled as they exchanged hugs and pulled away,resting her hands on his forearms as she responded,"Good. Great,actually! How are you?" she asked with a giggle.

"Hoho even better, seeing you two kiddos have arrived in one piece!"

"Ah yes, we were worried something would happen during your flight. We've heard that a snow storm should be headed our way any time soon within these few days." Mika filled in with a sweet smile as Laxus,Freed and Gray fist-bumped one another in the background,"We knew there would be some turbulence during your flight."

"Ah,well,you're not wrong about that, Mrs. Mika," Lucy stated with a sheepish expression,"like always."

The woman giggled behind her hand as she motioned the blonde over, enveloping her into a calm and warm hug,"Ah Lucy, you have indeed grown into a beautiful woman the last time we saw you."

Silver smiled and nodded in agreement,"Hm hm."

The fair-haired maiden felt her cheeks flush then rubbed the back of her neck,"A-ah, really?T- Thank you!"

Mika giggled and placed a gentle hand on her bicep,then gave her a light-hearted expression,"It's good to see you darling."

Lucy lowered her eyelids and nodded,bringing up a hand and placing it over hers,"Likewise, Mrs. Mika."

After a few words were exchanged between the rest, Jude cleared his throat and placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Alright! Let's go retrieve your bags and enjoy a homemade meal set and ready to be dug into!"

* * *

The next two weeks were filled with smiles,laughter and unforgettable memories as they spent quality family time with one another.

The year's winter came full force and saturated the pine tress surrounding the lodge completely. The driveway was chunked up and no matter how many times the men shoveled, it returned back to it normal state. The grand windows of the shelter were frosted up in delightful patterns,and frozen shut from the outside.

But it made staying up in the lodge all the more cozy and gave that same, positive,jolly vibes of Christmas Morning.

Once the day came, everyone rose up early and headed down the steps to the living room, and unwrapped heart-warming gifts from one another under the brightly-lit Christmas tree that the women had fun decorating. The place had lights streamed all over from the inside and out, and were left on ever since last night. All the rooms were basked in with its soft glow, and the sun's rays shined through with brilliance, emitting a positive energy and atmosphere all around.

"Ok, there's one more present Gray and I have for you all." Lucy told as she rose up from her spot on the ground, pushing off all the torn gift wraps from her legs and feet.

"What? One more?" Silver repeated as he watched the blonde jog up the steps,then looked over at his son,"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see." he said with a shrug,chuckling at the sight of curiosity surfacing among their parents faces.

"Ooo what can it be?" Layla beamed as she brought her hands up together, grinning away.

Jude hummed and took another sip of his black coffee and watched as his daughter return with two medium-sized boxes,one red and one gold, in her arms and gave the red one to Gray.

Laxus and Freed watched with knowing looks in a love seat besides the large couch, where everyone was situated in for the exception of Gray and Lucy.

The maiden exhaled deeply then looked over at her fiance, both sharing a look before facing their makers.

"Mom, Dad," Lucy began with an apprehensive smile as she drifted her eyes over to her brother, who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Parents," Gray addressed to his own with a slightly anxious,loop-sided grin,"uh.."

"We waited until today, which is Christmas Day, to tell you all something very important." she made out with a giggle,"Um, Laxus and Freed already know-just to clear up."

Layla rose an eyebrow with a smile as she leaned over to look at the male couple,"Oh-?"

The two nodded with small smiles tinged upon their lips and returned their attention back to the couple.

Mika blinked at this and glanced between the two childhood friends before them,"Are they the only ones that know?"

"Uh, no. Our friends know too." Gray input with a wave of his hand,"Hell, they've known since the beginning of everything."

Lucy giggled and hid her face behind the red box for a moment,then made her way over to Mika and Silver,

"This is for you two." she chimed as she handed it to Silver.

"And this is for you two." Gray repeated to Layla and Jude,doing the same with him.

"This is festive." Silver playfully commented as he looked it over, admiring the beautifully tied bow keeping it all together,"It looks like fall colors. Did you run out of paper?"

Lucy laughed,"Maybe?"

Mika looked between the two lovers and hummed,a small smirk suddenly gracing upon her features,"I have a feeling... but I'm not sure if I'm right."

Her best friend giggled and shrugged,"Well, let's find out and see!" she chimed,watching her husband untie the sheer red ribbons from the golden-wrapped box,"Fall is one of my favorite seasons!"

"Conveniently." Gray added with a small chuckle,making his wife laugh.

Humming a tune, Jude and Silver tore through the taping and pulled the lids up,

"Ok,now hand it to Mika and Layla." Lucy quickly told.

Exchanging bewildered looks, the two men shrugged and did as told,and watched as they pulled out the red and golden tissue paper.

"An acorn?" the mother echoed, laughing as they both pulled out the palm-sized nut and showed it to one another.

Lucy grinned even harder and leaned against Gray,who slung an arm around her waist with the corners of his mouth turned upwards as well,

"What does it say on the acorn?"

Jude rose an eyebrow and watched as wife roll it around,and found cursive writing on the outside,

"It says... 'Congratulations'?" she read out before shaking it around,and heard something clink,"Oh! We have to crack it open!"

Mika watched as she started feeling around it and did the same,then began grabbing at the stem first and plucked it out. She peered in to see an orange origami maple leaf with a blue ribbon making her 'oo' at the perfect folding,"How crafty!"

"I got a red leaf!" Layla rejoiced until she noticed the pink bow lassoed around the stem,"What-are we supposed to unfold it?"

The young couple nodded with huge smiles stretched across their faces.

Silver chuckled at how giddy they were and shook his head,"Hell,I haven't seen Gray this happy since wedding day."

As the sound of paper crinkling echoed through the _now_ silent living room,it was soon filled with screams and cries of joy from both women.

"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!"? Layla screamed,fanning herself as she bounced up and down in her seat,crying out with excitement," Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-oH M YGODS!"

"Oooooh myy goodness!" Mika breathed out with a high-pitched voice,"I'm going to be a grandma!"

"What?!" Silver and Jude shouted out in unison, shocked to see a picture of an ultrasound in both leaves.

Lucy laughed and watched as her mom stand and jump up and down,screaming at the top of her lungs before covering her face,her hands trembling as she walked over and flung her arms around her daughter,"Oh honey! Oh honey, honey, honey!" she gushed out with glee,tears spilling down her rosy cheeks.

Her daughter giggled and soon began the waterworks as well,shaking her head as she returned the embrace,"Aww, mom!"

Gray chuckled and rubbed his mother in-law's back in comfort before getting glomped by her as well," _Whoa-!_ "

"Ohhh congratulations you two!" Mika rejoiced,wrapping her arms around them both before wiping her own tears away as well,"I am so happy f-for you both." she made out before hiccuping behind her hands,trying to keep her lips from trembling so much.

Gray shook his head and hugged his mother tightly,chuckling at how precious their reactions were,

"Aww mom, don't cry."

Jude sighed and rose from his seat,"Well I say, this officially makes me an old man." he stated with a small,genuine smile before kissing his daughter's head and giving Gray a firm hug and pat on the back," I am pleased to hear such great news."

"You and me both." the FBI agent joined in,letting out a hearty laugh,"Ah man! Now we have to deal with another brat!"

Everyone laughed at this until Lucy spoke up,

"Um actually Silver, you're wrong on that~!"

He rose an eyebrow at this,"Eh? Whaddya mean?"

"What?" Layla perked up,furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Laxus smirked and crossed his arms as he leaned over his mother's shoulder and pointed at the ultra sound picture in her hand,"Look again."

Blinking, her and Mika focused on the images for a good few seconds until Silver jaw dropped in shock,

"Wha-! No way..." he sounded out,then laughed even harder as he face-palmed himself,"Bwahaha! You're joking!"

Mrs. Heartfillia gasped as a hand flew over her mouth,"Oh my gods.." she muffled out,looking at the soon to-be parents,"Y-You're ...having...you're _having-_ "

"Two babies!" Lucy beamed with a radiant smile,"Why did you think we put a pink and blue ribbon on each leaf?"

"And why do you think we made it fall season oriented?" Gray added playfully as well,having a loop-sided grin grace his facial features once more.

The ice sculptor gasped as she turned to face her best friend,and both of them cried out in joy as they flung their arms around one another,jumping up and down even more excitedly as before.

Freed laughed softly at the heart-warming scene and smiled,crossing his arms across his chest as the parents rejoiced with their offspring.

"Ah,man. Two bundles of joys...due in the fall.."

Laxus exhaled and rubbed his temple,closing his eyes,"Which means double the work."

The green-haired male chuckled and rubbed the muscular man's shoulder in comfort,"There there, being an uncle won't be too bad."

"A boy _and_ a girl? _Twins_? But how?!" Jude asked in bewilderment.

"I-well," Lucy stuttered out before shrugging with a clueless but amused face,"I don't know, haha! It just... happened?"

"Good job my boy!" Silver chortled out as he patted his son's back,"I am so proud!"

"Oi,oi.." Gray muttered out,feeling sweat beat down the side of his temple.

"How far are you in?" the bridal designer asked, looking down at her belly.

"Thirteen weeks." Lucy answered with a gleeful expression as she pulled up the huge flannel belonging to her husband,"The doctor said the babies been cooperating well and I found out the genders sooner with a blood test. It's been difficult to hide my bump, but while wearing baggy,flowing outfits, no one could actually tell, and I was trying my best to keep it a secret until Christmas Day haha!"

Mika and her mother awed at the sight and gently placed their hands on the rounding womb,feeling nostalgia from when they were first pregnant.

"Oh Lulupop... this is truly the best Christmas gift you have given us," she breathed out as she reached out to pull Gray in too,"That you both have given us."

The others smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You guys will be great parents." Freed supported while holding Lucy's hand,"I know you will be."

"Thanks,Freed." Gray said with a warm expression,"The same goes for you and Laxus."

Laxus flickered his hues up at the man,and merely made a sincere smile,and nodded.

Lucy and Gray looked at one another then shared vibrant smiles before facing everyone else,

"Well, we wanted them to meet their grandparents and uncles at the most wonderful time of the year." the twenty-six year old man concluded with a grin,making effervescent laughter fill the room.

His significant other giggled and drifted her gaze down to the endowing abdomen,rubbing it absentmindedly before locking gazes with everyone else in the room,"Mh, so we would like to introduce you guys to the new family members that will be joining us in early September.."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah.. somewhere along the line I just made it as the parents meeting the 'new family members' lol,I kinda bent the prompt a bit but hey! It was fun to write! Hope you like it at the least..^^; and thank you so much to Black Kenzie Fox for favoriting and following my story, along with the likes,comment and reblogs on Tumblr! It means alot!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! Hope you're having an awesome day,and if not, hang in there! There are many more to come c:**

 **Hope you enjoy my entry for the Newlyweds prompt and that i will bring you all the good GrayLu feels!^^ Enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own FairyTail**_

* * *

 _ **Day 4: Newlyweds**_

Letting out a long yawn, a twenty-four year old woman rolled around in her bed as she heard the exuberant chirping of birds from the other side of the huge window of the master bedroom.

She groaned at this then released an inhuman noise as she stretched her whole body out, arcing her back in different positions before slumping back down into the rumpled,warm covers. Peeling her eyelids open, she emitted a long yawn deep from within and rubbed the crust out of hers, until suddenly she felt aching pains reawaken from all over her body.

Wincing at the sudden feeling, the adult sat up on her bottom and noticed the amount of skin revealed once the covers pooled down to her waist. Her body lacked clothing and was completely bare to the low,morning air conditioner,causing goosebumps to ripple along her supple skin. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself then caught a dark blotch from the corner of her eye, and inspected her legs and thighs, noticing finger-print-shaped bruises and love bites. Her face flushed at the sight and rose a hand up around her neck and shoulder,definitely feeling more of them blemishing her skin,and couldn't help but let a smile tug upon her rosy lips.

Her eyes drifted over to the left side of the bed to only see it empty,causing her to raise an eyebrow.

'Where is he?'

Stumbling onto her feet, the voluptuous female stretched her arms way up high towards the ceiling then rolled her neck and back, wincing every so often as she moved a limb. Looking around the messy bedroom, she shuffled towards a leather recliner and shrugged on one of her husband's warm night robes and exhaled deeply in satisfaction.

His signature scent of sharp cologne and pine wood was _life._

Then,- _achingly_ \- the female squatted down to grab the panties she wore the night before,but only to see them recklessly torn. She groaned and pouted, ready to give her newly-wedded husband a piece of her mind.

'Levy gave me those as a wedding gift!'

Deciding to go commando, the porcelain-skinned woman tied the robe tightly around her cinched waist and flicked the lights of their master bathroom, and washed herself up before heading down the wooden steps of their home.

Her and her significant other had recently returned from their honeymoon in the Bahamas, and moved all their stuff in from the warehouse last night into their newly bought mansion out in New York City. It was outstandingly gorgeous and affordable, plus not too far from their work down at the FBI Headquarters. The street it was on wasn't too loud or noisy, nor were the nearby neighbors, and had an elegant and modern charm to it as well.

The woman completely fell in love with it at sight, and so did he.

Once she opened the door of the sleeping chamber, she was hit with the scent of freshly-brewed coffee, fried eggs,bacon and homemade pancakes she could recognize anywhere.

Her mouth watered in pleasure and walked out to peer down from the catwalk, seeing her husband walking from the living room into the kitchen connected to it.

Walking down the set of stairs that directly led to the kitchen, she muffled a sound as a throbbing pain came from in between her legs making her clench down on her teeth,and push it off.

Once she reached the doorway, her eyes grew soft at the sight of her best friend and soulmate,working over the stove with a rag slung casually over one his broad,muscular shoulders. He was only sporting a pair of loosely tied sweatpants that hung dangerously low from his narrow hips,exposing a tantalizing sight of his 'V-line'.

His back was exposed as well, sporting familiar red nail marks trailing from his upper back down,and bites on his neck,collarbone, shoulders and even his biceps.

'Well, I did recently get off of my period so..'

As if sensing her presents, the raven-haired man looked over from his shoulder to see his beautiful goddess in all her morning glory. He flashed her a loop-sided grin as he deposited the last of the bacon onto to plates,stacked with food.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lucy Fullbuster." he light-heartily said before placing the frying pan down on the stove.

"Good morning, Mr. Gray Fullbuster." she wistfully replied as she sauntered over with a lazy smile,"Or should I say, _panty-ruiner."_

Her husband flashed a sheepish smile and wrapped his arms around her neck as she wrapped hers around his ripped torso, making them hare a small laugh and a sweet kiss.

"Well, it's not like you don't have anymore."

Lucy lowered her eyelids,unimpressed by his answer,"Those were a _gift_ from Levy! It was apart of a whole lingerie set, and they fitted me so nicely.. and this isn't the first time!"

Gray rolled his eyes and pulled her closer against his body,"Okay, _Okaaay_. I'll buy you some new ones. Promise."

His wife exhaled and shook her head,"No,no. I don't want new ones, I just want you to be more careful with my.. undergarments," she mumbled softly making Gray chuckle softly in reply,

"Alright, I'll _try,_ but I do not guarantee any promises."

Lucy huffed through her nose at his smug response and rolled her eyes,"Jeez," she sighed out before giving him a small smirk,"How am I going to deal with you?"

The twenty-six year old man simply gave her his signature loop-sided grin and slid his hands underneath her luscious thighs, making her squeal and wrap her arms and legs around his neck and waist as plopped her down on the kitchen counter,

"Like you always have." he whispered, causing them both to smile in delight.

Lucy leaned in to give him another kiss on the lips, and moaned softly at the feeling of his large hands sliding over her child-bearing hips,and couldn't help but giggle against his mouth. He smiled against hers as well then massaged his lips with her own, moving his hands up the small of her waist as she returned it.

He nibbled down on her lower lip, giving it a small suck before delving his hot, wet tongue into her cavern,running it along her pearly-whites before sliding it against her own, causing a small moan to rumble from her chest.

The female pulled away with a string of saliva connecting between the two and wiped it away,her cheeks rosy from the lack of air. She panted a little before Gray stole one more kiss,making her gasp in surprise.

He flashed her a small smile and rubbed her knee subconsciously,"I heard your stomach rumbling."

Lucy face-palmed,"Ah-really? That's so embarrassing.." she said softly before laughing softly,"I thought you didn't hear it."

"Nope,I heard it." Gray confirmed with an amused grin,"Haha! And I don't blame you, I'm starving too."

The twenty-four year old let out a bubbly laugh as she was swooped up bridal style,and carried to the kitchen table. She smoothed down the silk robe she wore and looked out at the sliding doors leading out to the balcony and hummed,relaxing back in the chair with a warm smile tinging her lips.

"Two teaspoons of sugar with extra vanilla cream,m'lady." Gray announced as he set down the mug of coffee and her plate,before going back to grab his.

Lucy let out another effervescent giggle and beamed a radiant smile,"Thank you,my good man," she playfully replied back before rubbing her hands in excitement," _Oooh!_ I knew these were your homemade pancakes from scratch! Blueberry and white-chocolate chip!"

Gray laughed softly at the sparkling of her cocoa-colored hues and nodded.

She perked her head up and gave him a warm smile before reaching over and interlacing her fingers with his,

"Thanks,Gray. This looks awesome!"

"Well, we always did breakfast together, but I wanted to treat you to a relaxing Sunday morning." he admitted before giving her another kiss on the forehead.

The fair-haired twenty-four year old grinned and kissed his cheek,"You're so sweet." she said before letting out a long,relieved sigh.

No words could describe how happy she was to be married to her best friend and soulmate, he was everything she had wanted-no, _needed_ , in her life.

And so was she.

"I love you,Lucy."

"I love you too,Gray."

After sharing one last,sweet smile, the two went ahead and dug into to their morning brunch, knowing that their life together was _just_ getting started.

* * *

 **A/N: And prompt 4 is crossed off my list! Their first morning together in their new home, oh how this could have gone in so _many ways_ haha!**

 **I hope you enjoyed my entry for Day 4! Thanks for reading!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Enjoy!^^**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **_I do not own FairyTail._**

* * *

 _ **Day 5: Smile**_

Early September wind swept across the browning landscapes of Alaska,enveloping everything in its path with frigid fall air.

People were struggling to wake up and leave the irresistible warmth emitting from their beds as the captivating sweater weather outside persuaded them to stay indoors for the day. The skies of the country were as blue as they've ever been, contrasting beautifully with the snow-capped mountains. The breathtaking nature it possessed dispersed throughout the land in red and gold,completely claiming the title as one of God's beautiful artwork of the harvest season.

Fisherman were beginning to bundle themselves up as they heaved and loaded fish and squid upon trucks to be transported to local markets. Field workers were picking out the last of their crops and shipping them off throughout the country. Store owners turned on their signs and drew their curtains,ready to take on the morning crowd as they prepared for the day.

Yet as soon as the sun rose above the endless horizon, a little,raven-haired baby boy had awakened from his slumber.

He was curled up in a fetal position,snugged in his baby blue blanket and royal blue onesie. His rosy cheeks were smushed against the comfortable mattress while his tiny,grabby hands gripped onto his beloved caribou plushie.

Plopping down upon his bottom, the seventh month old made out a slur of sounds,clapping his hands and babbling away until he tipped over onto his side.

He gurgled and rolled over onto his tummy then heard the door creak wider making him perk up.

Giggling away, the young infant looked through the wooden bars of his crib and saw the family dog, Plue, in all his furry glory.

He poked his wet,button nose through the crib,blinking at the boy who gazed at him with joy and reached out for his snout.

Plue winced as the boy began smacking at his nose and grunted,shaking his head before getting up on his two hind legs and resting his front paws at the edge of the crib.

" _Arf! Arf!_ "

The infant squealed as he looked up at the Samoyed,giggling once more while rocking back in forth,grabbing his little feet then heard a familiar,husky voice completely deprived of sleep.

The pale-skinned boy waited until the source of the voice came into his field of vision and stopped his rocking once he was met with tired yet happy,dark blue hues.

A large grin graced upon his little lips at the sight of his parent and shrieked out with joy,"Aaahhh..ouhhhahahah!"

"Mhhh, what do we have here?" the man asked,yawning out as he rubbed his eyes."Aghh..you are awake once more eh?"

The infant gurgled and was scooped up to his papa's face,making himself giggle and openly hit his nose and face recklessly.

"Ow ow ow!" the man playfully said,chuckling lowly as he checked the baby's diaper,"Jeez,you have the force of your mother's slap behind those little hands of yours. They feel all too familiar."

The boy squealed and fisted them into her father's locks of hair,sputtering out nonsense as he was placed down onto the changing table.

Once cleaned up and ready to go, the twenty-eight year old male scooped his son up in his strong arms and let out a deep sigh.

"... Even on vacation you are a handful Vincent."

His offspring simply right back at him with clueless,large eyes then laughed once more,snuggling himself further into the nape of his daddy's neck.

The parent smiled softly and stroked the infant's head and shuffled out the room while humming a soft tune.

Plue followed in tow wagging his tail then ran ahead,nudging the door of the master bedroom open, and saw his 'mommy' laying face down on the bed.

She snuggled further into the thick blankets and pillows,murmuring with light snores here and there.

So excitedly,he jumped onto the bed and walked over to the blonde woman,sniffing her arm and face before licking her cheek and nose.

Her face scrunched up after a few licks causing her to lazily roll over to her left side,groaning in protest as she wiped off the saliva.

Gray chuckled at his sleepy wife then squatted down to her level,staring as she slumbered before peeling back the blanket and plopping down their son down by her stomach,grinning widely at him.

"Vin,try waking up mommy."

The infant blinked at his father,sucking on his pacifier and watched his hands gesture to his beloved mother then gurgled happily, squealing at the sight as he joyfully crawled towards her on all fours.

Once he snuck up by her chest,he leaned against her bosom and patted at her face with his tiny,chubby hands. He made out the word 'mama' through his pacifier while grabbing her nose and lower lip then grabbed at her hair and gave it a hard yank.

The fair haired mother groaned at the familiar pull and slowly peeled her eyes open,seeing her rosy-cheek son staring at her,who soon made a big smile at the sight of her warm,loving,honey-brown hues.

She felt her chest swell up with pure happiness at the sight of her infant and wrapped her arms around him lazily,letting out a long yawn before kissing him on the cheek.

"Mhhh.. who got you out of bed this mornin'?" she wondered playfully with sleep saturating her words.

Vincent gurgled and tugged at the blankets,fixating on the material while shaking it up and down in amusement.

She chuckled lowly at his short attention span then drifted her gaze over to meet with a loving smile and gaze from her husband,and made a gleefully expression in return.

"Good morning, Mr. Fullbuster."

"Good morning, Mrs. Fullbuster." Gray played along with a loop-sided smirk.

The two shared a small laugh before leaning in for a soft,sweet kiss.

His wife hummed into the romantic exchange and smiled against his lips as she brought a hand up to rest behind his neck,giving it a small massage before moving it down to his chest.

She pulled away slowly and exhaled, resting her head back down onto the pillow as she felt him slip back under the covers on his side of the bed.

The woman rolled over onto her back and plopped Vincent on her tummy,then lightly held onto his wrists,grinning at the sight of the giggly baby bounce up and down.

"Haha! What's so funny Vi? Eh? What's so funny?" his mother spoke in a sweet, babyish and playful tone,making him smile more to the point his pacifier fell out of his mouth.

Gray chuckled and grabbed it,hooking it with his ring finger and watched as their son gurgle away with all his adorableness.

"We made a pretty cute kid huh?" he began while resting an arm behind his head.

"Can't deny that.." she replied while moving his tiny hands around,"he's just like a mini you."

The male hummed as he stroke her hair absentmindedly,"I also see a mini Lucy in him too."

"Well of course! He is as sweet as his mama!" she gushed,leaning over to nuzzle Vincent's tiny nose causing him to squeal with glee and grab at her face.

Lucy laughed and pulled him down with her,resting his head against her chest as he kicked his little feet,"Haha!"

"And the feistiness for sure." her husband muttered making her huff and roll her eyes.

"He is stubborn as his father."

"Look who's talking!" Gray sputtered out with a large smile,causing the young woman to laugh away and shake her head.

"Ah! I know,I know! Let's just say he just got his stubbornness from the _both_ of us." Lucy stated as the boy sat up on her tummy,"Also the fact that he is a Pisces goes without saying."

"Mhhh,the sensitive sign eh?" the father said softly,stroking his son's chubby forearm,"I wonder how he will grow up."

Lucy smiled softly and gazed up at her husband as Vincent crawled between the two,sounding out incoherent noises,"Just like his daddy?"

He chuckled at her small tease then leaned over to place a soft kiss on her forehead,

"I was thinking more of like his mommy _and_ daddy."

The blonde-haired woman giggled and cupped his left cheek,stroking it with a thumb before speaking softly,

"I want him to grow up the way he wants to be,and just ...give him unconditional love no matter what he may become like."

Gray gazed at her with eyes swirling with sincerity and undying love, and silently leaned over to capture her lips,sifting his hands through her hair as he massaged them with his own,his wife gratefully returning it.

Once he pulled away, he felt her angelic smile against his lips and sighed in content,

"I couldn't ask for a better wife and partner than you..."

Lucy giggled and shook her head,"Neither could I."

Vincent stared at his parents obliviously then crawled up between their faces,giggling at the sight of their upturned mouths and pearly white teeth and hugged both of their hands,and smushed them against his face, giggling once more as he heard them laugh softly at his gesture.

The infant loved being the warmth and secureness of his parents,for all they brought to him was positive thoughts and feelings,and have only showed him love through many ways.

One of them being that same,old loving smile he sees right when he wakes up,and right before he falls asleep.

 _Every_. _Single_. _Day_.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **I have to say,this was probably my favorite prompt to write haha! I love babies and ahhh! I saw the chance! XD I hope you liked it! If so leave me a review,fav or follow, or nothing haha! I just like to write for the sake of feels and to make people fangirl and get excited over Graylu to the best of my ability lol**

 **Thanks for reading!^^^**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own FairyTail**

* * *

 _ **Day 6: Bubble Bath**_

The night was clear,fresh and tranquil in Magnolia.

The townspeople have been put to rest and flickered themselves out like a light after a long,cold winter day.

Owners dimmed down their stores and flipped their signs over to inform night owls to not proceed any further,and have taken their leave after a long day of selling and promoting goods. The harbors were not as bustling as usually do to the snow,and fishermen were off into long distances to catch creatures of the sea.

Lampposts lit up the smoothly paved streets with a warm light that covered a few feet in all directions,granting those taking a night stroll the feeling of safety from time to time.

Yet one would expect that all the buildings were blacked out, but there was a little home that had their lights still on...down in Strawberry Street.

"Since when did you like ...baths?" asked a suspicious blonde maiden as she stared intently at the raven-haired man before her.

He simply shrugged and sunk lower into the tub,letting the steam ooze and slowly open up his tiny pores one by one.

"It's not like I hate them, Lucy."

"Well,it's not like you like them either... _Gray_." she teasingly replied.

"Why do you say that?" he countered with a smug grin.

"You don't like to take hot showers, so it would make sense that you wouldn't like hot baths at the least." she replied with puffed cheeks,"dork."

He chuckled and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the woman's waist and pulled her in between his bent knees,loving the feel of her soaked,silky-soft skin pressing against his.

He spoke lowly into her reddened ear and stroked his fingers lightly across her collarbone,smirking a little at the shiver that coursed down her spine, "If they're with you, I don't mind the heat at all."

Rolling her eyes, the flushed woman rested her head against the man's hard chest and exhaled deeply,completely submerging herself against him as he reclined back against the tub.

She closed her eyes and purred at the feeling of her lover's fingers stroking across the small of her back, then giggled.

"What did you think of today's mission?"

Gray groaned and let his head fall back,"Ughh- my gods."

His girlfriend laughed at his reaction and shook her head,"I didn't know your father was such a.. womanizer,haha! Him and Loke got along well when we bumped into him at the bar in Clovertown,didn't they?!"

"Could we not..talk about him right now?" he made out,closing his eyes in irritation,"he gives me gray hair. Literally,like-I can see them forming at my roots."

Lucy laughed even harder and crawled her way towards him,and rose a hand up to stroke back his raven locks,"Well, that doesn't matter to me." she reassured with a soft smile.

The ice-user lowered his eyelids and couldn't help but lean down to capture her perfectly pink,sumptuous lips.

A small gasp escaped from the woman at the suddenness,but was soon quelled as her lover's lips massaged against her own. The mage moaned softly as he moved his hands up to her neck,and lazily began trailing kisses out from the corner of her mouth,to the structure of her jawline.

She couldn't help but giggle at the tickling yet pleasing sensation it gave her and felt his lips turn upwards in amusement.

The Celestial Spirit Mage wrapped her arms around his neck and lovingly gazed into his midnight-blue hues,knowing how deeply intoxicating the love she had for him was.

But it may have been even worse for the Ice Devil Slayer.

Everything to him was brightened up before his eyes when their friendship blossomed through the years. It was so casual and comfortable being in one another's presence to the point where when they made it official, it didn't really change much.

Sure a spark of passion ignited within the first few months in,and it's still quite active and on,but now, everything began to ensue into a ..rhythmic flow. A continuous,upbeat hum composed of their love for each other that never stopped giving. They're pieced together quite perfectly, shared the same mindset and were in perfect synchronization without them even noticing half of the time.

Their relationship just felt natural by default, and neither of them could ask for more.

The two soaked in the tub for two hours straight int he heavily fogged bathroom, mindlessly talking away while washing one another's body with the relaxing essential oils in the bath. Relaxing massages were distributed upon one another, successfully relieving one of tightened muscle knots from stress and labor-based work within the recent days.

It was a much needed bubble bath for the two FairyTail mages.

Raising the woman's feet up to his shoulders, the man lathered them up with a warm,wet rag and hummed,inhaling her scent before giving it a small nip,making her jump but emit a bubbly giggle. He smirked against her soaked skin then scooted himself forwards,chuckling as his fingers glided along her weak spots.

Lucy laughed out even more and cried out for him to stop,attempting to grab his wrists and pull them away from her side,but failed miserably at his dominant strength. The man grinned and laughed as well before attacking her with kisses as well.

"Bwahaha-Gray-st- _op_!" the maiden pleaded as she felt abs forming along her abdomen,"Hahaha- _ahh_! I can't-!"

The wizard gave a light-hearted laugh and continued, making the water slosh out of the porcelain tub. Splashes echoed through the bathroom ever so loudly,and continued to increase as the female started grabbing at his torso making him jump and back away.

"Ok- _hey_!" he breathed out with laughter,making Lucy giggle even more,"I'll stop-I'll stop!"

"Don't think I'm letting you off the hook!" she stated with a large,mischievous smile before pouncing onto him.

"No-wait-!" he sputtered out as he attempted to halt the one's quick hands,but soon let out a snort one before commencing his laugh attack as well.

Lucy laughed even harder at the unappealing sound and continued, having him completely on defense before he got ahold of her wrists,

"I'm,-about to piss on myself-" he admitted making the woman burst out into more laughter and lean to the right,her shoulders shaking as she attempted to muffle them down.

"O-Okay! Ok- _pfft_ -kay! I'll stop, I'll stop."

Gray chuckled and shook his head before releasing his comrade's wrists then made a deep sigh,running a hand through his wet locks before releasing a long yawn.

Lucy let out another one always,knowing who contagious it could be,and fluttered her eyes shut, moaning as she sunk herself to the water that was left in the bath.

"Ah man, there's so much cleaning up to do after this.."

The blue-hued male blinked then followed Heartfillia's gaze, and noticed the patches of foam strewn all over with water puddles forming all over,connecting with one another to form a bigger puddle.

Gray looked down to see the foam was almost gone,all was left was soapy water, giving him a clear view of his goddess's body. His eyes began to swirl with amorous emotions as he licked his lips,

Lucy,unaware, reached over to the mug she placed on the small table to her right and took a sip of her cooled tea,humming in satisfaction as the sweetness trickled down her throa. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply into the mug,feeling the warmness rub and caress her heart-shaped face

After tilting it down ever so slightly, she was met face to face with familiar, hungry and lustful bedroom eyes making her squeal out and accidentally drop the mug into the water.

"Augh-Gray!" she huffed in annoyance as she grabbed the handle of the pink ceramic,"My teaa! It was supposed to help me sleep like a baby tonight.."

The male merely chuckled as he leaned forth, feeling the water ripple along his hips as he rose his arms up and encircle them around her torso,

"You don't need tea to help you sleep like a baby tonight," the raven-haired man growled out sexily, pushing away the loose strands of gold sticking against her rosy cheeks before drifting his down to her collarbone,"not as long as I'm here.."

Lucy flushed at how aroused her best friend and lover was and couldn't help but slowly submit herself underneath his gaze,and into his embrace. She hesitantly moved her hands up to his chest,running her fingers across his signature necklace until she felt something hairy brush against her leg.

She didn't pay no mind to it at first,thinking it was one of the loofahs or Gray's legs,but noticed they were on either side of her,flat on the bottom of the tub.

And the loofah was settled at the rim of the tub.

Furrowing her eyebrows, the Celestial Spirit Mage was about to say something,but was silenced by a kiss on the neck. She shivered and exhaled deeply,murmuring his name as he began sucking,licking,nipping and biting at her sweet spot. Her nails lightly scraped along his shoulder blades as he continued albeit more roughly,causing a small meal escape from her mouth.

"Oho! You sound like a little kitten!"

Both partners froze at the sudden voice emitting from their right,their ministrations paused and bodies stiffened as they drifted their attention over to the other side of the tub.

Once the fog cleared up, eyes fell upon a hairy,tanned chest and familiar,smug grin.

"Sorry I bumped your leg earlier Lulupop! There's not that much from in here for three peo-"

" _Kyyyaaaaaaaa!_ " she screamed, lunging a wooden basket towards the intruder's face.

A strangled grunt and groan of pain emitted from the man's face as he toppled over to the side,cursing as he felt blood drizzle down his head,

"Ow ow ow! Yikes! Your girl has quite the arm power Gray!"

Lucy gasped and covered her mouth,realizing who it was then shrieked,slamming her arms across her chest and ducking behind an infuriated Gray,

"H-How did you-?!"

"Dad?!" Gray bellowed out, covering the embarrassed maiden the best of his ability,"What in Zeref's name are you doing here?!"

Silver groaned and rubbed his head in pain,"Eh? Ah-well, I was passing by earlier today and heard Lucy-chan here hadn't arrived yet,so I decided to wait until she did...but I fell asleep."

"F-Fell aslee- _wait_ ,how in the hell did the LandLady let you in?!" Gray demanded.

His father merely smirked,"Hehh, with my amazing charms of course!"

Lucy exhaled and face-palmed,knowing good and well how the middle-aged woman could act with men like Silver.

"Ugh...gods.."

"Anyways, when I woke up, I heard the two of you laughing out to your hearts content,so I peeked through the bathroom door to see y'all having a little tickle fest,and I was meaning to ask you if I could use your shower when you arrived-but since you were so busy with my son, I decided to take it upon myself and slip in the bath instead." he simply explained before grabbing a loofah and rubbing it across his muscle-corded arms and shoulders.

The two young mages sat there,stupefied until the zodiac-user slumped over and rubbed her face,taking a few deep breathes to calm her racing heart.

"Mr. Silv-"

"Ah ah, you can call me _Papa_ Silver!"

"Like hell old man!" Gray roared as he rose and stalked over to his maker,going off on the bearded man,whom merely chuckled and teased at his previous actions,giving him pointers on how to treat and seduce a lady.

Lucy watched helplessly as the two went at it and couldn't help but muffle a giggle and shake her head at the sight.

This was a bubble bath she and Gray would _never_ forget.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Silver, I can totally see him being that one doting, chill,sometimes goofy yet serious father haha! Hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review,fave or follow for more stories in the future!^^ I'd loved to hear y'alls input!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own FairyTail.**

* * *

 _ **Day 7: What If**_

The bright, burning sun grazed its rays over the country of Fiore, making the air hot and humid for there was rain coming in the following afternoon. The blue skies were beginning to turn into weak shades of gray as clouds were slowly forming together,accumulating the moisture within making those who were out for a stroll feel sticky and hot.

The town of Magnolia was lively as ever though despite the weather. Some have taken the opportunity to go fishing,do athletic activities or cool out at the beach before the time came. Yet as for others who despise the uncomfortable weather condition,have stayed inside their homes to bask in the comfort of hi-speed fans and the A/C blowing away, not wanting to go through the experience at all.

As for those who were obligated to do so were struggling to keep themselves cool,and attempting to put their mind off of it.

For instance, the members of FairyTail were out reconstructing their guild once more after the whole Tartarus arc incident from a year ago.

Surely there was tension here and there due to the pressuring task in hand within Alvarez, but they had to think and put themselves first as a priority.

Also,it was a chance to catch up with everyone's progress after the dozen month break.

"Ahh.. alright. I got the booze!" a brunette hollered as she sauntered over to a blonde woman hammering away nails into wood with one of her beloved spirits, Taurus,

"Oiiii! Lucy-Lu! Why don't you take a break and join me for a drink or two?!"

Hearing this,the mage giggled and peered down from her position at the top of the ladder,"Cana,that's the worst thing I can do right now. I'll get drunk after two!"

"Bah! C'mon,the others are taking a break as well in the back! Come down and cool for a while! We've all been working since dawn!"

Lucy grinned and shook her head,"I'm fine! I still have some energy left!"

"So do I! But you'll get sunburned if you stay up there too long!"

"Cana..."

"Go on Miss Lucy," the zodiac spirit spoke up,flashing her a cheeky grin,"You need to relax that nice body of yours and not strain so much! I believe it's best for you to take some time and... have a good talk with your nakama after so long.."

The brown-hued woman noticed the tender tone her usually hot-headed spirit rarely spoke in then lowered her eyelids.

She knew Taurus was just being a good friend,and suggesting the best for her. She had spiraled down into a mild depression period for a handful of weeks and was merely accompanied by her beloved zodiacs,and Jason along with their co-workers. Of course,being surrounded by people with positive energy had aided her with the problem little by little,and gave her that motivation back once more to improve things further within herself.

Still,everytime the Celestial Mage reeled back to the past,her heart faltered ever so slightly.

She couldn't described how grateful she was for those whom were there for her during those dark times ,and was glad the skies were soon clearing up for her once more.

The young female had never felt so ...alive.

After so long.

Lucy drifted her gaze back down to the sweaty Cana grinning up at her with joy and couldn't help but return a weak one in reply.

"Well... alright. I guess you guys are right."

"Hah hah! Great! Now get your booty down here!"

The fair-haired maiden laughed and nodded before turning to face Taurus,"You can return back to the Celestial World. Thank you so much for helping out!"

"Ah, no need to thank me Miss Lucy! I'm going too stick around a little _moo-re_ longer !"

"Alright,but don't overwork yourself!"

"Look who's talking~!"

The woman snorted before sharing a smile and fist bump with the muscular bull before making her way down,feeling her denim overalls rub against her slick skin.

She cringed at the feeling and grunted,closing her eyes as she planted her feet down onto the rubble,

"I am so tempted to take this off."

The card mage grinned at this and threw a toned arm around her neck,"Why don't you? We've all have had our fair share of skin- ship!"

The pale-skinned wizard felt her cheek flushed and vigorously shook her head,"N-No way! I only have a crop top and my boy shorts under these overalls..."

"Wanna borrow my bikini? I brought another pair." Cana offered as they sauntered around the back of the unfinished building,"Or you can wear my pants. I don't mind walking around in a bikini hahahah!"

"No,it's alright Cana," the longer-haired maiden reassured with a giggle,"thanks though!"

As the two made their way through their other sweaty guild mates,Lucy flashed cheerful expressions as waves of nostalgia and relief overcame her.

She was so glad things were going back to normal.

At least... for now,knowing how much shit FairyTail gets in.

"I have brought our precious princess! " the olive-skinned woman gushed as she squeezed Lucy tightly,squishing her cheek against the young female's.

"C-Cana.." she spoke in a rather embarrassed voice.

The whole group stopped their chatter and greeted the blonde cheerily altogether.

"Yo,Luce!" greeted the pink-haired dragon slayer cheerfully as he rose up a cup of his fire whiskey"We were wondering where ya were!"

"Yeah Lu-chan! We were looking everywhere!" a bluenette piped up with a small laugh trailing afterwards,"Until we asked around of course."

Lucy giggled and waved at them,"Hey Natsu,Levy-chan, everyone! Sorry to make all of guys..uh, wait...?"

"No need to apologize. I was satisfied to hear that you were still working hard in this heat." their newly appointed guild master,Erza, stated before taking another sip of water.

"Hahahaha! Isn't my master just wonderful?" gushed a ginger-haired male as he placed his drink on the even ground ,"Come sit over here!"

"I brought more beer." gruffed out a black-maned man as he sauntered over and placed the pack in the middle of the circle,grabbing himself one before returning to his spot on the floor next to the Solid-Script Mage.

He glanced up at Lucy then gave her a small nod in greeting before popping the cap off the bottle with his ridiculously sharp canines.

The woman returned the gestured and smiled then looked between him and her best friend.

'Gajeel... I'm so glad you stuck around with Levy during the break. It relieves me that she wasn't alone..nor was anyone else now that I think about it...'

Smiling to herself internally, the sweaty wizard looked around for an open spot then looked over to where her over-excited spirit was,scooting over close to Cana and patting a seat between him and their favorite Ice Mage.

"Here here!" he beamed brightly,"There's more shade over here."

"Stop wagging your damn tail you dog." Cana teased playfully as she ruffled his hair,"She can sit wherever!"

Giggling,Lucy waved a hand and took the offer.

She did want to be under the shade,and as a bonus, she got to sit besides a certain ice-user as well.

Getting onto her knees,the woman twisted around and sat on her bottom,releasing a long groan as she stretched out her legs.

"Ah,jeez. I didn't realize how tired my body actually was." Lucy admitted while taking off her protective head gear.

She heard a chuckle to her right then turned her head,only to meet with a cool,loop-sided grin and a hand offering a full cup of refreshing fluids.

"You look like you're about to pass out from heat exhaustion any minute now."

The brown-hued woman felt her cheeks flush at his comment and made a sheepish smile as she took it from his hand,"Heh,I look that bad huh?"

Gray shook his head and smiled softly at her,"Not at all."

The two locked gazes for a moment and shared a small,sweet smile before she took a sip of water and exhaled in satisfaction,

"Ahh.. how've you been Gray?" Lucy asked before taking another sip.

The man merely shrugged as he swirled his cup around,watching the ice clink against the confinement unconsciously as her answered,"Normal... you?"

The woman shrugged as well,making a small smirk appear on the ice wizards face,"Eh, same..I really wanna go take a bath now...ahhh, I hate feeling so sticky and sweaty."

Gray chuckled,"And to think you'd get used to it overtime as a FairyTail Mage."

"Never in a million years." she groaned in reply, making him laugh softly at her tone of response and facial expression.

The blonde always seemed to brighten the presence of any room. Whether it was her dazzling smile, contagious laughter, or just her beaming personality, she lifted everyone's spirits either by a little,or a lot.

After such a long time not seeing the young woman, he was surprised how quickly his heart filled up with content by just getting a mere _glimpse_ of her.

She had gotten even more beautiful, more stronger, and fiercer within the time frame, and he couldn't help but feel so _damn_ proud of her.

And how glad and grateful he was to have someone like her in life in all honesty.

He stared at her for a moment, simply in taking her presence before meeting those cheerful brown hues of hers once more.

Her cheeks where speckled with pink, and he wasn't sure whether it was from sweating,or...

"You alright there?"

Lucy almost choked back on her water at the question,but quickly nodded," _M-Mhm!_ W-why-uh.. do you ask?"

"Oh nothing,really," Gray began before rubbing the back of his neck,"you were just... still red is all.. I thought you were still hot."

Lucy cursed mentally and vigorously shook her head,"Oh no n-I'm fine! Totally fine, hahaa.." she reassured weakly with a wave of a hand,"I'm still cooling down."

"If you say so."

She exhaled deeply through her nostrils and took a gulp this time before feeling a sudden prickling sensation at the back of her throat. She shuddered and jolted forward,almost choking on her water and wiped her mouth,coughing loudly as she set her cup down.

"You alright there Luce?" Natsu asked curiously,tilting his head at his partner.

She waved a dismissive hand and shook her head,coughing further into her arm. She hiccuped then gagged, grasping her neck as she felt something lodged in there,pricking against the walls of her throat.

"Lucy..?" Gray spoke to her before noticing blood staining her forearm,making his eyes widen,"Oi,oi.."

"Lucy!" Loke called out to her as he hurried over,"Are you ok?"

The blonde shook her head and felt tears forming at how hard she was coughing and groaned,shaking her head,

"What's going in?" Cana asked,breaking away from the conversation she was having with Erza then sees the Celestial Mage being helped up onto her feet,and a bit of blood dripping from her mouth,"Lucy!?"

Alarmed, the scarlet haired woman whipped her head and witnessed the sight of the Mage then dropped her arms from her chest,"What happened?!"

The fair-haired maiden continued coughing,grasping her throat as the others attempted to help her out.

"Did she drink something weird just now?" Levy asked frantically as she looked over at Gray.

The Ice Mage shook his head,"No-I just gave her some water from the pint here." he said,gesturing to the water cooler,but stopped,noticing wood chips falling into the opened gallon,where one would refill it with fresh water once it ran out.

"Somebody forgot to close it.." Gray said in shock before whipping his head towards the blonde,"I think there's a wood chip in her throat."

"She's choking!"

"I gotcha Luce!" Natsu shouted before he rose a hand and gave her a whooping slap on her upper back.

The girl cried out and fell forwards,and-somehow in Mavis' name- the said foreign object fell from her mouth. She heaved heavily and slumped forth,groaning in relief as her passage ways were cleared once more.

Yet she still felt an agitated area along the wall of her throat and frowned,coughing a bit more,but immediately stopped as she felt it get irritated further.

"You alright there?" Cana asked,rubbing her back in comfort,"Jeez, we thought you were dying on us! Haah!"

Lucy offered a weak smile and the thumbs up,"Not yet," she joking replied before wiping her eyes dry,"heh. Just a little cough fit,no biggie."

Natsu grinned and cackled,"Bwaha! Like Luce would go down like that! It's thanks to me for getting that- _bwaugh_!" he cried out as he was sent sailing across the space.

"Idiot! You hit her too damn hard!" Gray yelled,raising his fist up high in the air,"And that could've made it gone _deeper_ into her throat! Hitting her back isn't the right way!"

" _Agh-_ Gray,you bastard!" the hot-headed slayer as the two began going at it.

Lucy sighed at their usual antics then lowered her eyelids,feeling the stinging hand-print the tanned man did indeed leave on her back and winced," _Ite-!_ "

"Let me see," Cana said as she pulled back Lucy's overalls and peeked down,moving her crop-top a little lower and whistled at the sight," _Oh mama_."

"E-Eh? Is it that bad?"

Levy and Erza blinked and leaned over as well,then gasped.

"Lu-chan! The hand print is..it's there! And so red!"

"W-Well, I'm pale to start with..so-"

"No no,this is unacceptable." Erza spoke lowly before summoning her sword," _I'm going to cut that fool's hand off-!_ "

"N-No, Erza!" Lucy called out,but was ignored as the red-head strode through the brawl, joining in.

She felt sweat bead down her temple as girlish screams soon commenced.

"Ara~! Ara~! What's going on here?" a white-haired woman piped up with a genuine smile.

"Oh,Mira!" Cana acknowledged before rising a bottle of booze up to her mouth,"Man, you almost missed the death of Lucy!"

"C-Cana..." the blonde said sheepishly then winced at the stinging sensation making itself present.

As the brunette filled in the former S-Class, Lucy sighed and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see it was her loyal spirit,having a sincere smile among his lips,

"Need something to cool that down?"

The Celestial Spirit Mage grinned weakly once more,"Yeah..remind me to punch Natsu later as well.."

"Heh, yes ma'am!" he saluted comically making the woman giggle and shake her head.

"Oh my, does it hurt Lucy?" Mirajane suggested,seeing the angry red mark easily from behind.

The brown-eyed female shook her head,"Oh not that much.. it stings,but it's quite alright." she reassured with a small smile.

"Oh,well that's good to hear... well make sure to put some ice on it then," she told her in a motherly tone,"it's swelling quite a lot now.."

Lucy's eyes widened at this," _What?!_ It's swell-" she groaned before she could even finish the statement.

The pink-haired boy was going to get a piece of her mind, even though he technically saved her life.

She clawed her face at the dilemma and took a deep breathe,

'Damn idiot..jeez.' she thought,but made a helpless smile,'but he did it out of the good of his heart..ah gods.'

Blinking, the blonde looked up to see Erza dragging a bloody and bruised Natsu along the ground,her face calm yet irritated at the same time.

She tossed the pink-haired goof ball before Lucy's feet and pointed her glinting sword at his head as a menacing look befell upon her face,

" _Apologize._ "

"Agh! I'm sorry Lucy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried out as sweat poured from his face, shivering" under the red-head's gaze,and squeezed his eyes tightly,"I'm sorry I hit you! I didn't mean it to hurt! I was just trying to help!"

Lucy lowered her eyelids, unimpressed at how scared he was of Erza and sighed,closing her eyes,"F-Fine... I ..forgive you," she mustered out before opening them once more,"just... don't hit me so hard like that ever again, okay?"

The sharp-toothed man perked his head up with joy and nodded, relieved his partner wasn't mad at him,"Mh! I promise!"

The former heiress shook her head and huffed through her nose in amusement,"Jeez,sometimes you're so hopeless.."

Natsu rubbed the back of his head as she helped him up to his feet with a scowl on his lips,"Mrhm..I still don't understand why that _ice-popsicle_ went off on me like that. Bastard acted like if I wanted to hurt you intentionally."

Lucy blinked at this then tilted her head,"Eh, really? Well.. maybe he was in a bad moo-"

"No." the tanned man deadpanned,"He was in a great mood earlier,especially when he was talking with you."

'... He's right..' the zodiac-wielder silently said to herself, recalling back to the small conversation they had the moment she sat down.

She knitted her eyebrows at this, "Well, when is he ever in a good mood during brawls with you?" she reasoned.

"I don't think Gray would get that worked up in a usual fight with Natsu-san," Levy added as she slid into the conversation,"he seemed more pissed than usual.."

"He always looks...stupid,but when you're around..." Natsu trailed off as he narrowed his eyes,"..."

Lucy rose an eyebrow at how hard the rosy-haired male was attempting to process his thoughts until Levy pitched in.

"Gray just always seems.. more pleased when your around is all," the petite bookworm reasoned out, looking up at the confused blonde,"I thought because you guys were just..really good friends...but.."

"His mood changed when he saw you come in with Cana just a few minutes ago," The Fire Dragon Slayer pointed out before sighing,"he gets all weird. Weirder than usual."

The maiden narrowed her eyes,"What are you two trying to..."

Levy rolled her lips inwards as she felt her cheeks go rather rosy as Natsu blinked with a pensive look across his face,"E-Er..uh-"

" _Ooooooh?_ Is this going the way I _think_ it's going?" their drunkard guild-mate slurred in as she leaned into Lucy's face,"Is this what I _think_ it is?"

"W-Where are you getting at, Cana.." Lucy warily asked,trying to move away from the flushed woman's face,but was pulled right up against her body," _Kya-!_ "

" _Ah you knooow~!_ " she purred playfully before giving her chest a light squeeze,"If there's anything you're not letting us on between you two~!"

Lucy flushed horribly and shied away from the bold,olive-skinned woman,"N-No.. we're just friends. Honest." she clarified,"Nothing's.. ever has happened between us."

Levy stared at her best friend for a moment until she noticed how red she was getting,and couldn't help as a mischievous smirk curled upon her lips. The Solid-Script Mage began to nudge her,

"Neh,neh..what if there _was_ something going on? Hmmm?"

Natsu gagged at this,"Ew. Lucy and Gray? No way..." he began but stopped,considering the thought,"..well,you guys are _both_ weirdos so-"

"Talkin' shit fire-crotch?" hissed the said man as he held out an ice pack to the maiden,who thanked him and gratefully took it.

Loke came in tow,holding a cloth to wrap around the pack to ease its frigidness against her skin and noticed Cana groping his master,"O-Oi! Get your hands off my princess drunkie!"

Cana cackled and hugged the blonde from behind,"Aww c'mon,she is so cute! Like a little doll, _hehe_!"

Natsu huffed,glaring at his life rival in disgust,"Tch. back off droopy eyes, I'm just talkin' truth!"

"Oh yeah? And what is that?"

"How you and Lucy are weirdos,and how even weirder you get whenever your around her."

'Oh no.. I don't like where this is going..' the long haired maiden thought as Loke gently placed the ice pack on her back,offering to hold it in place for her much to her dismay.

"Weirdos? The hell are you talking about flamebrain?"

"Youuuu knooow exactly what he's talking about~!" Cana chimed as she swung her hips towards the ice wizard.

Gray rose an eyebrows before crossing his arms across his chest,"Hm? What is it that I know"

"You _knooow!"_ the brunette started off as she leaned against him,propping her arm on top of his shoulder before whispering into his ear,"You and Luuucy~!"

The Ice Mage grunted at this and pinched the bridge of his nose,"For the last time, I didn't cheat with her on anyone! I thought I already cleared those rumors? Are they not?"

Levy laughed weakly,"Ah,well, yes you.. _have_ ,Gray,they are for the most part, but Cana meant...well..." she trailed before drifting her hazel orbs up to her bookworm buddy,"in... _general_."

"In general?" The handsome male repeated, stupefied for moment before realizing the context.

His eyes widened at this,"Wh-wait.. _me_ and..?"

"My beloved master?!" the lion spirit asked incredulously before whipping his fierce and fiery eyes down to the helpless tawny-haired woman,"What is the meaning-!?"

"L-Look,nothing is going on between us alright? Period." Lucy declared as she looked around cautiously for any signs of a certain water mage,"Gray and I never... had anything between us, alright? Now keep it down before people begin to think-"

"-THAT LUCY AND GRAY HAVE A THING?!" Cana bellowed loudly,making Lucy squeal in fear and cover her mouth.

"C-Cana! Are you _trying_ to get me murdered?!"

Gray watched as the two women struggled and exhaled hopelessly, feeling sweat bead down his temple at this.

'Honestly, where do people come up with these things?'

"Bah! Alright,alright! Don't get your panties in a twist," Cana laughed before resting a hand on the blonde's hip"but have you ever considered on... _what if?"_

 _"What if_ what? _"_ Lucy asked simultaneously while Gray wondered the same thing.

Levy giggled behind her hand,"Oh Lu-chan! You can be so oblivious sometimes!"

Cana shook her head,agreeing with the blue-haired female and sighed,"Lucy, have you ever...oh, I don't know.. _thought_ about being more than friends with our favorite tall,dark and handsomely _mysterious_ devil slayer right here?" she hummed,gesturing to the indicated man.

The Spirit Mage swallowed,wincing a bit at the rash feeling still there and groaned, slumping forward uneasily.

All eyes were on her,even on those whom were eavesdropping nearby, and she felt herself being dragged into a sticky, _personal_ situation.

'Oh man..they got me cornered...' she thought before looking down at the ground.

It wasn't like she doesn't find her cool friend- _no pun intended_ \- not eligible to consider as someone she could see herself having more with. He had most traits that women seek for;

Hard-working, loyal, honest, dedicated, intelligent...extremely caring, considerate,and polite.. when he tries.

He was fit, _complete_ model-status and had the greatest smile,the most perfect white teeth, gave the best hugs, and is always dependable when one needs him. He was always in reach, will always be downright honest with you, even if his words and presence may come off as cold and aloof,one can warm up to him little by little, and see his true self.

Only if the man _allowed_ that to happen in the first place.

Lucy would be lying if she said she hasn't at least _brushed_ over the idea.

Gripping her confidence, Lucy reassured herself, knowing the results and or consequences that could come out from this,but decided to be bolder from now on. She has been,so why stop now over a silly question of a best friend your comfortable with at most times?"

Biting down on her lip, the whip specialist merely gave a small shrug, making eye contact with the man involved before offering a genuine smile,"Well...I mean...it's not like... a _bad_ idea.."

Gray was taken aback by her surprise, believing she was going to blow it off or make up an excuse but _no._

She _answered_ it.

The guys' eyes widened, shocked by her answer while the girls gasped or squealed at this.

"Ohohooo! That's my blondie!" Cana laughed as she patted her bottom before directing her violet eyes onto her good friend,"Anything to add on, Gray?"

The dark blue-hued man merely shook his head, still a bit dazed and couldn't help but give his long-haired comrade a loop-sided grin.

"I don't think it would be a bad idea either.."

Lucy's eye lit up at the positive answer,and couldn't help but smile shyly before tearing her gaze away, having a tiny,mental breakdown as questions flew from all around.

The guild members leaned in, surrounding the two comrades until a large clap of thunder echoed through the dreary sky,soon being followed by rain, which began to gradually increase by seconds.

"Okay, everyone! That's all for today!" Erza bellowed through a megaphone,"Please go home and take shelter to prevent from catching a cold! Good work today!"

A huge wave of relief washed over the Heartfillia woman until she felt something encircle her wrist and jumped. She removed the ice pack from her back and saw Gray signalling her to be quiet as they silently snuck away, using Erza's announcement as a diversion before hauling their asses out of there.

She could hear Cana yelling and calling for her name and her teammate's name, but the two were already out of sight as the rainfall became a screen,making them invisible.

* * *

After running for a good few minutes, the wizards heaved heavily as they shelter under a white-bricked bridge,collapsing onto the grass bordering the streaming lake.

The two were soaking wet, completely out of breathe before they faced one another,and began to laugh.

"Ah,man..what a day." Lucy giggled out before taking her ponytail out and squeezing out the excess water from her long locks.

The lean and muscular man nodded before a running a hand through his dark ones then reclined back onto his elbows.

"Ahh, I wonder when this rain will die down to the point where one can see a few inches ahead of them..."

Lucy snorted,shaking her head,"It doesn't seem like soon.."

The male mage hummed,nodding in agreement before drifting his gaze over to the woman besides him.

He watched as she pulled her hair up in a mess bun and gentle place the ice pack against the hand-print from earlier, which was not a shade of angry red like before.

It seemed to have mellowed out much to his favor, and was relieved it didn't cause any bruising.

He always thought her skin as porcelain, not meant to be blemished in anyway shape or form, yet of course that was inevitable considering she was apart of the world's most chaotic and rambunctious guild out there.

Looking around them, Gray made sure they weren't being watched or follow before asking,"So...how are you feeling?"

"Eh? Oh..right," the woman thought before turning to look over her shoulder,not getting a good angle at all and sighed,"it's not that..stingy anymore. It'll disappear, but my throat is still kind of irriated from the wood chip."

Gray hissed in sympathy and gave her a sympathetic look,"Sorry about that.. ah, I should've checked the water before giving it to you."

"Don't blame yourself Gray, I was the idiot not looking or paying attention to me drink..." she reassured before lowering her eyelids,"... probably since you were the one who handed it to me."

Gray caught this and couldn't help but smirk a little at her admission. He looked into her eyes and placed a hand on top of her head,

"I would've done the same."

The fair-haired maiden flushed further at his words then mumbled,looking away,"That's... good to hear."

He gazed at her with slight amusement before dropping his head down to her knee,deciding to have a little bit _more_ fun with her.

"So...you don't think it's a bad idea, _huh_?" the Ice Devil Slayer began, tilting his head as he stroked her knee.

Lucy blinked as she turned to face him, then suddenly felt herself go red with embarrassment,

She just realized that the wo were _alone._

 _Together._

"I-I uh..well," the Heartfillia woman sounded out,scratching her rosy cheek,hearing him chuckle after his soft tease.

"It's ok, you don't have to explain yourself or anything." he reassured her before placing a hand on her head,"Just teasing you is all... but honestly, how did .. _this_ all started?'

"Oh.. well C-Cana... no actually _Natsu,_ was the one who started it."

"That bolts for brains?" he asked,earning a weak nod.

"M-Mhm..and uh-he uh.. he was talking about how _mad_ you were during y'all guys brawl and all, and began saying all these,,weird things." she dismissed quickly with a frantic hand,"Pointless-"

"What weird things." the man demanded lowly,making shivers go down Lucy's spine.

'W-wow...' she breathed out anxiously but gulping down,ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in her throat once more.

"U-Um,just... err-nonsense-haha! He just..mentioned that uh,that youuu.." she dragged out with a sheepish tone before meeting the male's serious gaze,making her jump and shudder,"er-uh..he mostly was...talking about you and uh.. how you acted around... _me,_ and the weirdness of it.."

Gray sighed internally and externally at this.

Why couldn't people mind their own business?

'Well.. it's not like that flamehead is wrong..'

The Ice Wizard was aware on how he acted around the beautiful smart alec, and he believed it was fine.

She was one of the fewest people he could get comfortable with, and relate too entirely.

"Pfft. he's just jealous." the man mused,making the woman roll her eye and giggle.

"Jealous of what?"

"Our relationship probably..."

Lucy rose an eyebrow then froze in her place as she noticed him inching closer to her, making her scream internally.

"G-Gray!"

"Wait," he softly told her before taking off his soaked shirt before wiping the corner of her lip clean.

He smiled kindly and lowered his eyelids as he locked gazes with the woman,"There. You had some leftover dried up blood there from your coughing fit.."

Lucy nodded softly before feeling herself grow weary,"Mhhh..man,I need to take a nap.." she yawned out int her palm before closing her eyes softly,humming as she watched the clear substance continue to fall.

Gray frowned at this then begun to notice the woman commencing to shiver making him mentally curse,'I don't have my coat..my clothes are soaked too... _damnit_...oh,maybe..'

Sniffling, the female curled her knees up to her chest and slid her arms within the damp overalls,sneezing and rubbing her nose with a clothe in her back pocket. Before she could say anything, large,warm arms wrapped around and pull her into a sweaty,slippery but warm embrace. She hummed and rested herself into the soothing sensation and lowered her eyelids,completely submerging into the man's surprising warmth.

Muscles sure did have it's perks.

Gray smiled down a little at the sight of his comrade in his arms and bent his knees up,fully enveloping her into his body as he watched the rain gradually lighten up inch by inch.

"...mhrhm..head..." Lucy mumbled into his chest,curling herself further into him,completely shutting down into him.

His eyes widened at the lazy,but soft and content voice from below his chin and glanced down to see a completely peaceful,sleeping face.

She was like a little kid.

 _A baby._

Gray couldn't help but chuckle at this and brushed away a strand of gold from her face,and felt a light blush pepper along his high cheekbones.

Lucy appeared even more angelic in her slumber, despite the circumstances, she appeared super relaxed.

He couldn't help but let a smile twitch upon his facial features at this,and soon thought back to the question from earlier...and asked himself:

 _What if they did become more than just friends?_

The man rested his chin on top of her head and sighed, satisfied that the forever pestering question was soon answered,thanks to Cana,

'It wouldn't be a bad idea.'

* * *

 **A/N: Ah man, and there goes the last prompt! GrayLu week is officially over T^T.. haha not really. Every week is Graylu week for me ^^**

 **Aghh I kinda slacked off, but hey, I enjoyed it x3! Woooo,and I hope you had fun reading it!^w^**

 **And thank you for the few people that have favorited and followed this story,I really appreaciate it from the bottom of my heart cx and soul ^^ haha!**

 **Have a lovely day!**

 **See you!**


End file.
